Deseos
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: ¿Que eres capaz de entregar a cambio de cumplir tu mayor deseo? Akane ha encontrado un extraño sobre, él cual contiene información acerca de un Dios que puede cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pida. Con la esperanza de poder liberarse de las maldiciones que les aquejan, nuestros amigos emprenden un viaje en busca de este misterioso ser. Capitulo 9 "La ley de las amazonas parte 2"
1. En Busca De La Cura

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 1: EN BUSCA DE LA CURA  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back  
_

**EN ALGUN BOSQUE**

Vemos a nuestros amigos caminando en medio de un bosque, va la familia Saotome, la familia Tendô, Ukyo, Ryôga, Shampoo, Mousse y Cologne.

—Se puede saber, ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir?—dice Akane muy molesta  
—Fue para apoyar a Ranma—contesta Soun  
— ¿Que no te da alegría Akane? Ranma dejara de convertirse en chica—dice Nodoka mientras se limpia con un pañuelo unas lagrimillas que de repente le aparecen  
—A un así no era necesario que todos viniéramos-bufa Akane

**FLASH BACK**

**{**Akane y Ranma, vienen caminando de regreso de furinkan.

—Así que ya mero terminan de reconstruir tu casa—dice Akane con un dejo de tristeza  
—Si—contesta Ranma muy secamente mientras camina por la valla  
—Significa que te volverás a ir  
—Sabes que debo cumplir ante mi madre  
—Lo sé, pero...—se detiene — ¿Tú te quieres ir?... porque si no... Hay una forma de que te quedes  
— ¿Y cuál es?—pregunta mientras salta para quedar enfrente de su prometida  
—Primero debo saber si te quieres quedar en el Dojo  
—Pues si  
— ¿Y por qué?  
—Me quedaría por... /no puedo decirle que por ella/

Retoman su camino. Ranma se queda pensando una buena excusa, pero piensa tanto tiempo que llegan al Dojo.

—Si no me quieres decir, no me digas—dice molesta Akane al pie de las escaleras, en eso baja Nodoka  
—Hijo ya llegaste, me acaban de avisar que ya terminaron de reconstruir nuestra casa, ve empacando que mañana nos vamos  
— ¡QUE! mañana pero...pero...—contesta tartamudeando  
Akane solo mira a Ranma y sube sin decir nada.  
—/Akane/—piensa Ranma

Se dan las 6:00 de la tarde los Saotome están empacando, Kasumi haciendo la comida, Nabiki en su habitación y el Sr. Tendo está jugando Shoji solo. Akane ha salido a recorrer la ciudad, regresara tarde, se subirá a su habitación y se levantara luego de que Ranma se haya marchado, para no despedirse de él. O al menos esas son las ideas que cruzan por la mente de la peli azul, pero en su recorrido, ve un sobre en el suelo que la saca de sus pensamientos y que le llama la atención.  
Se devuelve a recogerlo; es un sobre blanco cerrado, su inquietud por saber que es lo que contiene ese sobre se hace más grande. Akane lo rompe por un lado, saca una hoja que se encuentra adentro y empieza a leerla.

—/Tal vez esto le sirva a Ranma/—se regresa al Dojo

**DOJO**

En el Dojo hay una fiesta de despedida a la familia Saotome, por que regresaran a su casa, están Ryôga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, la abuela y obviamente las familias Tendo y Saotome. Cuando llega Akane y abre la mampara, Ukyo y Shampoo están abrazando a Ranma "disque de despedida" y a Akane se le forma alrededor su aura azul de combate.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!?—dice una muy molesta Akane  
—Decidí hacerles una fiesta de despedida a los Saotome—dice Kasumi, con un tono muy calmado  
—Ya veo—refunfuña Akane—Y tuviste que avisarle a medio nerima ¿no?  
—Akane—le habla Ryôga—mejor ven, siéntate aquí  
—Claro Ryôga

Ryôga le hace un campo a Akane y le señala donde sentarse (a un lado suyo, claro), y eso le molesta a Ranma, el cual hace un gesto de "no me interesa".

—Ranma, Shampoo irte a visitar todos los días  
—Yo también-dice Ukyo  
—Bah, como quieran

—Pero no quiero que vuelvan a destruir mi casa—les dice Nodoka mostrándoles su Katana—Ustedes dos y la gimnasta loca, no son exactamente bien recibidas y menos si vuelven armar un alboroto, solo las aceptare como invitadas si se comportan decentemente

—Lo que usted diga suegra—contesta Ukyo toda pálida

—Shampoo acatar órdenes de futura suegra—traga con dificultad

En eso Ranma y su padre toman la misma albóndiga de pulpo, se dan unas miradas de muerte y con un tono de "yo gane" empiezan su pelea.

—Hijo mío, debo decirte que yo la vi primero, soy tu padre recuérdalo y me la merezco mucho más que tu. Yo ya estoy viejo y ocupo comer para tener energías y tu estas apenas en la flor de tu juventud, no seas egoísta déjame la albóndiga, al menos por todo lo que te he enseñado a lo largo de tu vida—dice todo su discurso mientras hace poses ridículas  
—Viejo, déjate de sermones—dice Ranma ya con una venita en la frente—si lo que quieres es la albóndiga, peleemos por ella  
—Estoy de acuerdo

Saltan al jardín y empiezan a pelear, hasta que caen al estanque y el agua llega hasta adentro; mojando a Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, y hasta a Soun, a los demás tan solo les llega una brisita. (A Ryôga casi le da un pasmo, pues por poquito se moja). Kasumi se levanta y regresa con varias teteras.

—Esto sería mejor si ninguno de ellos se convirtiera—suspira Nodoka  
—Yo sé cómo podrían dejar de convertirse—dice Akane  
— ¿Qué has dicho?-pregunta Ranma-Chan quien salta hasta llegar a su lado  
—Miau  
— ¡Ah un gato!—comienza a correr alrededor de la mesa. Akane toma una tetera y se la estrella en la cara  
—Dije que se cómo pueden hacerle para que dejen de convertirse al mojarse con el agua fría—vuelve a decir Akane en forma pausada como si estuviera hablando con niños  
— ¿Hablas en serio Akane?-Pregunta Mousse  
—Si  
— ¿Cuál es la forma?—pone Genma-panda en un cartel  
—Si dinos—dice Ranma ya todo empapado de agua caliente, y con shampoo tomada de su brazo. Akane al ver eso se molesta y le estampa la hoja que se encontró un rato antes  
—Lee esto

Ranma se despega la hoja de la cara y comienza a leer en voz alta.

—Ven no pierdas la oportunidad de cumplir tus sueños, el Dios Kowai te cumplirá tu mayor deseo en esta vida, tan solo ven a china al bosque Sabishii y has realidad tu mayor deseo, cualquiera que éste sea, para el Dios Kowai no hay imposibles. —Akane, ¿crees estas patrañas?  
—Si, es una buena solución  
—Esas son tonterías-dice Ranma  
—Lo que dice la hoja es cierto—dice Cologne  
—¡QUE!—contestan todos  
—Usted lo ha visto abuela—Pregunta Akane  
—Mmm, sabía que existía, lo había olvidado, pero es cierto, ese Dios te cumple cualquier deseo  
— ¿Hasta como dejarse de convertir en chica?  
—/Dejaría de convertirme en cerdo/  
—Oh en un pato  
—Shampoo dejaría de convertirse en gato  
—Hasta eso y más—dice Cologne  
—Si todos dejan de convertirse esto se volverá aburrido—comenta Nabiki  
—Aunque… Akane ¿Cómo fue que encontraste esa hoja?  
— ¿Eh? la encontré mientras recorría la ciudad, ¿Por qué abuela?  
—Por nada /se supone que el Dios Kowai, ya había dejado de conceder deseos hace mas de 300 años, ¿Por qué habrá vuelto?/  
—Entonces está decidido—dice Ranma—iremos hasta china, a buscar al tal Dios Kowai**}**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**BOSQUE SABISHII**

— ¿Ya mero llegamos vieja bruja?—le pregunta Ranma  
—Debemos seguir todo este sendero, hasta llegar arriba, luego veremos las puertas del palacio.  
— ¿Pero que tan arriba?  
—Casi llegando al cielo.

En el camino todos van callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—/Por fin no volveré a convertirme en chica/  
—/Esos días de humillación como un cerdo se acabaran, dejare de ser p-chan y al fin podré confesarle mi amor a Akane/  
—/Dejare de ser un pato y peleare de nuevo contra Ranma por el amor de mi querida Shampoo/  
—/Shampoo ya no convertirse más en gato y Ranma por fin quererla/  
—/Una vez que Ranma deje de convertirse en chica será mi oportunidad, nos casamos y lo llevo a vivir conmigo al U-Chan/  
—/Ahora que mi nieta ya no se convierta en gato y mi yerno ya no se convierta en chica, será la oportunidad perfecta de casarlos, solo espero que todo salga bien/  
—/Dejare de ser un panda por fin/  
—/Al fin mi esposo y mi hijo ya no tendrán esa maldición/  
—/Cuando Ranma se libere de su problema será el momento de anunciar su boda con Akane/  
—/No he ganado ni un centavo en este viaje/  
—/Que lindo paisaje, espero haber traído todo lo necesario, ¿cerré bien la puerta del Dojo?, oh olvidamos avisarle al maestro Happosai/  
—/Debí quedarme en casa a entrenar/

...

—¡Ya llegamos!—anuncia Cologne

Todos se detienen y admiran el gran palacio que se logra divisar aun con la densa neblina que hay. Hacia atrás ya no se ve el gran sendero que caminaron, tan solo se ven las copas de los grandes árboles del bosque y muy lejos una aldea china, la cual se ve como un pequeño punto que apenas se logra divisar. Así que dicho y hecho tocan las grandes puertas, se escucha un gong resonar por todo el palacio y de repente se abren las puertas.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos y a todas, les traigo un nuevo fanfic, el cual espero les guste y me apoyen dejándome un Review. Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Te pido un deseo".**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**03/03/13**


	2. Te Pido Un Deseo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 2: TE PIDO UN DESEO  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back  
_

**EN EL PALACIO**

Al abrirse las puertas se divisa la figura de un Señor enano, ya viejo, que con voz ronca les avisa:

—Pasen los estábamos esperando, mi nombre es Warui (imagínense a un personaje, parecido a Jaken y al Sr. de las ranas, una extraña combinación).

Todos pasan y adentro es todavía más hermoso, con reliquias de mucho valor, caminan por un gran pasillo, pasando por un primer jardín, se nota que es el palacio de un Dios, de alguien con mucho prestigio y mucho dinero.

— ¿Su Dios no ocupa una esposa?—pregunta Nabiki maravillada de lo que sus ojos ven e imaginándose que todo eso es suyo—Si es así, aquí estoy yo  
—Nabiki, compórtate—regaña Kasumi  
—Lo siento mi Señor ya tiene a alguien en su corazón

Llegan a un segundo patio, más amplio, con fuentes acomodadas estratégicamente formando un pentágono y en medio una estatua de una mujer.

—Me resulta familiar esta mujer—dice Ryôga  
—Es una mujer muy bonita—admira Nodoka  
—Se parece a Akane—dice Kasumi  
— ¿A mí? /pues sí, es muy parecida/  
—Es cierto—afirma Nabiki—solo con el cabello mucho más largo  
—Son idénticas—comenta Ukyo  
—Ser la chica ruda—dice Shampoo  
— ¿Qué? Akane parecerse a la chica de la estatua—dice Ranma con tono burlón mientras cruza sus brazos tras la nuca—la chica de la estatua se ve más femenina, mas linda, tiene una cara amigable, Akane no tiene nada de eso, es todo lo contrario, más bien Akane parece…

***PAFF*** (Cayéndole una piedra encima)

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión—dice Akane toda molesta, con una vena a punto de reventar  
— ¿Que pasa, porque no avanzan?—pregunta Warui  
—Vemos la estatua de esa mujer—dice Nodoka  
—ah, ella era la diosa Tsuyoi, era hermosa  
—Se parece mucho a Akane—le dice la abuela con un tono extraño  
—¿Y quién es Akane?-Cologne le señala a la pequeña Tendo— ¿enserio? no me había dado cuenta—dice Warui mientras mira Akane de arriba abajo—ha de ser pura casualidad, sigamos por favor

Siguen al extraño personaje, hasta lo que podría ser un hall, donde hay unas escaleras amplias las cuales en la cima se dividen en dos caminos, el hombrecito las sube y se detiene exactamente en el descanso, detrás de él hay un trono y una estatua de un hombre joven.

—Ahora sí, ¿díganme que los trae aquí?—pregunta Warui  
—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, vengo a pedirle un deseo a su Dios Kowai  
— ¿Eres el único que viene a pedir un deseo?  
—No, también yo—dice Mousse  
—Shampoo también venir a pedir un deseo  
—Y yo también—dice Genma  
—Ryoga—susurra la anciana—no piensas decir que tu también  
—No puedo enfrente de los Tendo, abuela /si lo digo Akane se enterraría que soy p-chan/  
—Entiendo—dice la abuela  
—De acuerdo, solo cuatro ¿y que es lo que pedirán?  
—Dejar de convertirme en chica  
—Yo dejar de convertirme en panda  
—Shampoo desea no volver a convertirse en gato  
—Y yo no volver a convertirme en un pato

Warui toma un balde con agua helada y se los vacía encima (solo a ellos cuatro).

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?—pregunta Ranma-chan  
—Ya veo, con que cayeron a las posas encantadas de Jusenkyo, escuche que un idiota destruyo las posas hace ya tiempo, las combino todas en una sola, haciéndolas inservibles  
— ¡¿A quién le llama idiota?!—dice molesto Ranma-chan y en eso shampoo-gato se le acerca—un  
ga-ga ¡GATO!—y comienza a correr en círculos por todo el hall  
—Con que tú fuiste el culpable—suspira el hombrecito—valiente sujeto resultaste-dice con ironía  
—Ranma cálmate tan solo es un gato—le dice su mamá  
—El pánico que Ranma le tiene a los gatos es culpa del Sr. Saotome—dice Soun  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Pánico a los gatos?—pregunta Nodoka muy preocupada  
—Tía si quieres saber la verdad, se lo cuento todo por 3,000 mil yens  
—Te doy la mitad y se me hace mucho  
—Trato hecho, vera que vale el precio por esta valiosa informacion

(Unos minutos después)

—¡Lo sabía, no debí dejar que Genma se llevara a mi Ranma! no supo educarlo como se debe, y lo metió en tantos líos  
—Así es tía, que mala vida a llevado el pobre de mi cuñado

Nodoka mira al panda con cara de "te matare" y desenfunda su Katana.

—Tía ¿Qué piensa hacer?—pregunta algo preocupada Kasumi  
—Les perdone la vida pero...—el panda se pone a sudar—pero a ti Genma Saotome, ¡no te perdono!  
—"Espera que fue lo que hice"—pone el panda en un cartel  
—Ya me entere del Neko-Ken—lo empieza a perseguir con Katana en mano— ¿en que idioteces estabas pensando cuando hiciste algo tan peligroso?  
—Tía debería calmarse primero y pensar mejor las cosas—dice Akane—nada resuelve matando al tío Genma  
—/Ya me canse de esto/—piensa Warui, toma una tetera y vuelve a mojar a los mismos cuatro.

Shampoo queda encima de Ranma, Akane se enfurece, pero Ukyo se le adelanta a la peli azul, agarra a Shampoo y la quita de encima.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
—Shampoo querer estar con Ranma

***PAFF*** (Una gran roca cayendo encima de Ranma)

— ¿Ahora por que fue?—pregunta Ranma a Akane, Akane tan solo le voltea la cara—/que chica tan mas celosa/  
—Ustedes cuatro vayan por ese pasillo hasta el final-les señala a su izquierda—y me esperan en el cuarto que encontraran, los demás síganme por el pasillo contrario  
—¿Ya nos curaran?—pregunta Ranma mientras se pone de pie y se soba  
—No-contesta Warui—primero tendrán un entrenamiento, pelearan entre ustedes con todas sus energías  
—Hay algo que quiero saber—dice la abuela—es bien sabido que el Dios Kowai no cumple deseos, sino recibe algo a cambio  
—Se nota que usted sabe mucho, no sé porque, pero se me hace conocida-dice Warui mientras mira con desconfianza a Cologne  
—Será por qué la abuela ya tiene más de 300 años

***PAFF*** (Bastonazo)

—Cállate futuro yerno  
— ¿Si deben de dar algo a cambio?—pregunta Akane  
—Así es, pero el Dios Kowai luego les dirá que pedirá a cambio, pero ya nos estamos atrasando, así que si me hacen el favor síganme y los otros ya saben a que cuarto ir-contesta ya todo irritado

Todos hacen lo que dice Warui. Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse y el Sr. Genma, caminan por el largo pasillo que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo; llegan a una gran puerta la cual abren y se pasan. Adentro hay dos grandes estanques, uno de agua fría y otro con agua caliente, rodeado de varias estatuas con forma de animales.

—Que lugar—dice Genma  
— ¿Para que querrá ese Dios que entrenemos?—dice Ranma  
—Tal vez una especie de iniciación—contesta Mousse dirigiéndose a una estatua

***PAFF*** (Cayéndole una estatua sobre la cabeza)

—Shampoo piensa que al menos Mousse debería ponerse los lentes

Warui les da la orden a los demás de que sigan por el pasillo de su lado derecho, pasen otro gran jardín y lleguen hasta un comedor. Mientras los otros toman su camino, Akane se queda en el hall admirando una pintura.

—Es hermosa ¿verdad?—pregunta Warui  
— ¿Eh?  
—La chica de la pintura  
—Si—contesta, sin quitarle la vista a la pintura  
—La pintaron hace mas de 300 años—empieza a relatar—en este palacio vivía mi Sr. Kowai y su novia Tsuyoi  
— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
— ¿Que acaso no lo sabes?  
—No, por eso le pregunto, dígame ¿fue algo malo?  
—Je—Warui emboza una maliciosa sonrisa—la anciana tiene razón, te pareces tanto a ella  
— ¡Akane, no te quedes atrás!—grita Nodoka  
—Disculpe debo alcanzarlos

Akane deja atrás al extraño anciano y sigue por el inmenso pasillo que parece no tener fin, a los lados tan solo están los hermosos jardines; llenos de rosales de todos los colores. Warui espera a que Akane se vaya y se encamina al cuarto donde están los demás, al llegar a la puerta, se encuentra a Ryoga.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Warui  
—Yo...yo también quiero pedir un deseo  
—Así ¿entonces porque no lo pediste antes?  
—Es que—Ryoga le hace una señal de que se acerque, Warui se acerca y Ryoga le cuenta su triste historia.  
— ¡EN UN CERDO!  
—Calle, calle, no lo grite, es que no todos lo saben y no quiero que se enteren /y menos Akane, seria la humillación más grande de mi vida/  
—Esta bien—suspira—pasa al cuarto con los demás, yo le diré a mi Señor de tu caso especial  
—Muchas gracias

Ryoga hace una reverencia y entra al cuarto. Al entrar, ve al cuarteto entrenando; Ranma contra su padre y Mousse tratando de vencer a Shampoo (claro que está todo por ningún lado el pobre).

—Te tardaste P-chan—dice Ranma  
—Cállate—lo fulmina con la mirada  
—Entonces que ¿todos contra todos?  
—Creo que para eso estamos aquí

Comienzan a atacarse unos a otros.

En alguna otra habitación del palacio, que cuenta con grandes ventanales que dejan entrar todos los rayos del sol y que fácilmente se ven las nubes pasar por un lado. Esta alguien recostado en un gran sillón, mirando a través de un espejo a las personas que se encuentran entrenando; mueve su mano y ahora ve a los que van en el pasillo, que por fin han llegado al comedor.

***TOCK-TOCK***

La puerta se empieza abrir.

—Señor ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos y a todas, ¿que les ha parecido el segundo capítulo? Quiero dejarlos todavía en suspenso, pero creo que ya se va notando por dónde van las cosas.**

**Quiero agradecerle a tod s los que dejaron su Review, a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y en fallowers. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído. **

**Gracias especiales a maxhika, minefine7, leandro-sensei, elena 79, harmonystar, akarly, aycyjyl, akane192530, y a vanemc. Su apoyo significa mucho para mí, ya que me animan a continuar :D Espero les haya gustado n-n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Lo que mas quiero"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**06/03/13**


	3. Lo Que Más Quiero

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 3: LO QUE MAS QUIERO  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**EN ALGUNA HABITACION DEL PALACIO**

***TOCK-TOCK***

La puerta se empieza abrir.

—Señor ¿puedo pasar?-pregunta Warui  
—Adelante  
— ¿Se puede saber que hace?  
—Solo estoy viendo a nuestros invitados—dice mientras observa por el espejo a los que se encuentran entrenando— ¿Cuántos deseos cumpliré?  
—Los de ellos cinco, vera, resulta que cayeron en las posas de Jusenkyo y como es de esperarse están malditos. Pero he de decirle que uno, ese de la pañoleta amarilla, no quiere que los demás se enteren, al parecer no todos saben de su condición. Así que tendrá que decir que son cuatro, pero en realidad usted cumplirá cinco deseos.  
—Ya veo—concentra su vista en Ranma y hace una mueca de desprecio— ¿Y cómo es que ahora se hace llamar?

—Saotome, Ranma Saotome

—Ridículo nombre le han puesto esta vez, ¿cuál es su maldición?

—Se convierte en chica

Una estrepitosa carcajada se deja escuchar por toda la habitación, después de un rato se calma.

—Vaya hace tanto que no me reía—suspira—eso y más se merecía, me parece un castigo muy pequeño el que le han dado

— ¿Quiere que arregle todo para hoy en la noche?

—No, déjalos pasar la noche aquí, no tengo ganas de verle tan pronto la jeta a ese idiota, no creo contenerme para no rompérsela—Sigue viéndolo por el espejo—con que ahora es un artista marcial ¿eh? Bueno no parece tan fuerte

—Discúlpeme la osadía señor, pero no se confié, él fue el que destruyo Jusenkyo

— ¿Con que fue él? Si esta maldito ¿porque que destruyo el lugar?

—No lo sé señor, pero seguro es de cuidado

—No me asusta, después de todo sigue siendo solo un humano—cambia la imagen del espejo, de nuevo, a los que están en el comedor— ¿Y ella?

—La llaman Akane

**COMEDOR  
**  
Al comedor al que han llegado la abuela y los demás, es igual de lujoso que todo lo que han visto. Tiene una gran mesa al centro para varias personas, la cristalería es de plata y adorna en medio unos bellos candelabros, todos se sientan. Las columnas son oro puro y con el reflejo de la luz, el lugar brilla majestuosamente.

—Imagínense vivir aquí, entre tanto lujo —dice Nabiki con los ojos hechos estrellas  
—Ya estas delirando—dice su hermanita  
—Claro que no, estoy más cuerda que nunca  
— ¿Sigues con la idea de ser dueña de este lugar?—pregunta Nodoka  
—Si y tengo que conseguirlo, mi vida estaría llena de comodidades, de dinero, si sobre todo de dinero  
—No es bueno desear tanto—dice la abuela—hay gente que se cansa de todos estos lujos  
—Eso es porque no saben cómo disfrutarlos, yo sí que sabría hacerlo  
—Tal vez, pero... un humano no debe convertirse en un dios y un dios no debe dejar de serlo… hay castigos para ambos casos  
—Vaya cuanto problema por eso—comenta Soun—ni que algo así nos fuera a pasar a nosotros, ni en un millón de años—empieza a reír  
—¿Quisieras ser un Dios verdad papá?-le pregunta Kasumi, Soun solo hace un gesto de haber sido descubierto  
—/Esto de dioses y humanos ha causado grandes problemas, más en este palacio/—piensa la abuela

Al poco rato llegan varias chicas con bandejas las cuales dejan sobre la mesa, sirven tanta comida y de todo tipo, que esta noche será un festín.

—Vaya pero que banquete—dice Ranma llegando con los demás, ya todos bañados y limpios aunque cansados por tanto entrenamiento  
—Pero que hambre tengo—dice Genma el cual se sienta a un lado de su mujer  
—Ran-Chan siéntate aquí  
—No Ranma sentarse junto a Shampoo  
—No es necesario que se estén peleando-dice Ranma  
— ¡Tú cállate!-dicen al mismo tiempo las dos chicas

Los recién llegados se sientan y todos se ponen a comer. Ranma termina sentado en medio de Shampoo y Ukyo y enfrente tiene a Akane, la cual solo le voltea la cara.

— ¿Ryoga donde habías estado?—pregunta Akane  
— ¿Yo?...pues...es que...yo  
—Te volviste a perder o ¿me equivoco?—dice Ranma rápidamente para salvar a su amigo  
—Así es me perdí, ya que este lugar es muy grande—dice Ryoga con una mano en la cabeza y con su típica risa de nerviosismo  
—¿cómo puede ser que haya un Dios japonés, aquí en china?—pregunta Mousse  
—Eso yo se los puedo responder—dice Warui mientras va entrando—hace más de 300 años en Japón, los emperadores mandaron a desterrar a algunos dioses ya que estos hacían que el pueblo los siguiera, dejando de lado el poder de los emperadores de ese tiempo. Así que no lo permitieron más y mandaron a perseguir a los dioses japoneses. Estos huyeron del país y llegaron hasta aquí, donde los dioses chinos les dieron refugio exactamente en este palacio. Yo siempre he sido sirviente de los dioses japoneses y me vine con ellos, en ese entonces mi Señor Kowai era un bebé, nació en Japón pero creció en china. Había muchos dioses en éste palacio pero la mayoría murieron con el paso del tiempo y en alguna época por las guerrillas. Mis viejos amos murieron poco después de llegar a china y me confiaron a mi señor, yo he sido su tutor al igual que lo era de la pequeña Tsuyoi.

—Vaya que historia—dice Kasumi  
—Entonces su Dios ya está viejo, de la misma edad que la abuela y que el viejo Happosai

***PAFF*** (Bastonazo)

—Ya te dije que me respetes yerno  
—Pero eso ya fue hace mucho, mejor díganme ¿seguros que nadie más quiere pedir un deseo?  
—A mi me gustaría ser la esposa de su Dios /para ser dueña de todo esto/  
—Tal vez una cocina más moderna  
— Que mi hija Akane y Ranma se casen de inmediato, después de que él se cure  
—Yo apoyo ese deseo, quiero ver a mi hijo casado con Akane  
— ¡QUE! pero papá  
— ¡QUE! que cosas dices mamá  
—NO eso es lo que yo pediré, que Ran-Chan se case conmigo después de que se cure  
—Ni contigo ni con nadie, yo pediré que mi yerno se case con mi nieta Shampoo /que no por nada me estoy exponiendo todavía al venir aquí/  
—Shampoo apoyar a la abuela  
— ¿Que están locos? ¿Cómo se les ocurre elegir sin mi consentimiento?  
—no se preocupe joven—dice Warui dirigiéndose a Ranma—Tiene suerte, mi señor no se entromete en asuntos del corazón  
—pero creí que su Dios cumplía todo tipo de deseos—cuestiona Soun  
—Así es, pero no cumple ese tipo de deseos amorosos, es meterse con el libre albedrío, cumple todo menos de ese tipo, mejor pida algo material, eso si se lo puede conceder  
—Que mal—dice Ukyo  
—Que estafa—dice Soun  
—Entonces a mi no me importa, me gustaría tener mucho dinero—dice Nabiki  
—Veo que es ambiciosa ¿y usted señorita?—pregunta Warui a Akane— ¿no piensa pedir nada?  
— ¿Yo?— Akane lo mira, piensa un momento—la verdad es que no tengo nada que pedir  
—Vaya—Warui se sorprende pero lo disimula—mi señor solo cumplirá los deseos de los que cambian con el agua fría, lo demás es por su propia cuenta—dice mientras se marcha de la sala  
—Bien entonces ya está decidido—dice el señor Tendo—regresando a Japón ¡boda entre Akane y Ranma!  
—Si—secunda Nodoka—hay que intentarlo de nuevo  
—No, mi yerno se casara con mi nieta, aquí en china  
—No—dice Genma—usted se equivoca mono disecado  
— ¿Cómo me ha dicho?  
— Como escucho

***PAFF*** (El señor Saotome, estampado en la mesa con un bastonazo)

—Ran-chan debe casarse conmigo  
—Shampoo casarse con Ranma  
— ¿Que dices Shampoo? mejor cásate conmigo  
— Si Shampoo cásate con Mousse—dice Ukyo  
—Shampoo no casarse con Mousse por nada del mundo

Todos comienzan a discutir, quien se debería casar con quien.

**EN LOS PASILLOS**

Akane se retira del lugar, sin hacer ruido, sin darse cuenta que también Ranma ha salido de ahí. Va pensando en la tan famosa boda fallida.

—/Si no hubiera sido por el viejo libidinoso de Happosai, el agua del hombre ahogado y si Nabiki no le hubiera avisado a todo nerima, tal vez en estos momentos ya fuera Akane Saotome/—en ese punto se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro

Akane sale de su imaginación por un momento y se da cuenta que ha caminado hasta los jardines. Por otro lado Ranma también va pensando en lo mismo que Akane, además de que siempre los demás quieren decidir por él.

—/Yo escogeré con quien casarme, no ellos. Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez de ir a buscar el agua del hombre ahogado, la culpa del maestro Happosai, de los "invitados" inoportunos, quizás ella y yo ya estuviéramos casados—suspira— ¿por qué no le pude repetir lo mismo que le dije en Jusenkyo, al momento que ella me lo pregunto? soy un idiota/—piensa Ranma y al voltear a un lado, por un reflejo, ve a Akane, sentada en una jardinera mirando hacia el cielo—/vaya llegue hasta los jardines/

**EN LOS JARDINES**

Ranma da un vistazo a su alrededor, no ve a nadie y fija su vista de nuevo en Akane, se dirige a ella sin dejar de verla, admirando que hermosa se ve su prometida a la luz de la luna entre los rosales del extenso jardín.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta el joven Saotome

Akane voltea enseguida y ve que es Ranma él que se acerca.

—Lo mismo que tu  
—Alejándote de los demás, para no escuchar sus locas ideas  
—Así es ¿quieres sentarte?  
—Claro

Ranma se sienta algo retirado de su prometida.

—/Debí sentarme más cerca/

Y el silencio se hace presente.

— ¿Y dime que harás cuando dejes de convertirte en chica?  
—No lo sé, siempre lo que más he querido ha sido quitarme esta maldición, pero nunca había pensado que haré cuando ya no me convierta más en chica  
—Pues tendrás que ir a comer un helado como hombre, porque ya no podrás como mujer  
—Es cierto—contesta molesto—creo que tendré que pedirte que me compres uno  
—Lo siento pero tendrás que entrar por el

Akane empieza a reír, contagiando a Ranma. Al tranquilizarse este se da cuenta que ya se encuentra a un lado de su prometida, rozando su brazo con el de ella.

—Cuando volvamos, te irás a casa de tu madre ¿cierto?  
—Si, pero tenias una idea para que me quedara en el Dojo ¿no es así?  
—Ah sí—Akane se pone roja como tomate y Ranma se da cuenta de eso  
— ¿Cuál es tú idea?  
—No creo que te agrade  
— ¿Por qué no?—sigue cuestionando  
—Mejor olvídala  
—Dime, no me burlare, al menos que tengas en mente que nos casemos para que así me quede a vivir en el Dojo—dice con un tono tan burlón—porque no me imagino casado con una marimacho

Akane solo lo ve, agacha la cabeza y se levanta sin decir nada y se encamina hacia el palacio.

— ¿A dónde vas?, ¿no me digas que esa es tú idea?—se pone enfrente de ella, impidiéndole seguir

***PAFF*** (Ranma siendo estampado en el suelo)

— ¿A ti que más te da? Si me acabas de decir que lo que más quieres es quitarte tu maldición ¿no?—dice y sigue caminando—/yo que trato de dar el primer pasó y él, y él, aaa lo odio/—bufa muy molesta

—/Si seré estúpido/—piensa mientras despega la cara del suelo y él mismo se vuelve a estampar un par de veces más

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola a todos y a todas n-n aquí trayéndoles el capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? lo sé, aun nuestros amigos no conocen al dichoso Dios x-x pero no llevamos prisa ¿o sí? esto apenas comienza :P**

**Gracias a todos los que lo han leído y han llegado hasta aquí.**

**Gracias especiales a aycyjyl, Ni-chan Tendo, maxhika, elena 79, , leandro-sensei, Rovi, akarly y a Rutabi. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, son el empujoncito que me anima a seguir :D Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo "Oh My God"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**10/03/13**


	4. Oh My God

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 4: OH MY GOD  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

Akane va caminando por el pasillo que se encuentra iluminado, pero la luz desaparece de pronto y se vuelve todo oscuro. Al final del pasillo se escucha un ruido, tal vez de cadenas o de hierros siendo arrastrados por el suelo, se escucha un grito y Akane retrocede, regresa a los jardines a buscar a Ranma, pero él ya no está. Ahora Akane se encuentra en el jardín sola, voltea hacia todos lados, no hay nadie, de repente salen unos botones de las ramas de las plantas y empieza a lloviznar, enseguida los botones abren y comienza a hacer mucho calor, de pronto los pétalos de las flores caen y hace mucho viento y enseguida caen unos copos de nieve y ya no hay mas flores en las ramas, esto se repite una y otra vez.

Se empiezan a escuchar pasos, se marcan las huellas en el suelo, luego en la tierra, después sobre las hojas caídas y al último sobre la nieve. Esas huellas se van acercando poco a poco, a donde se encuentra Akane. Algo que no cambia en el lugar es un camino de sangre, hay hasta en las ramas y también en las jardineras, tan solo son gotas regadas por todas partes; pero son recientes. Akane se asusta de todo lo que ve y escucha, corre de nuevo hacia el pasillo, pero no se va hacia los cuartos si no que corre hacia la salida, la cual no puede encontrar, llega a un lugar donde hay cuatro estatuas, una tortuga, un tigre, un fénix y un dragón. Escucha otro ruido, voltea para ver de dónde viene y...

***SPLAT*** (Akane cae de la cama)

—/Rayos me dolió/—dice mientras se soba— /¿Qué dónde estoy?/—voltea y ve que está en el cuarto—/tan solo fue un sueño, pero muy extraño, no vuelvo a comer tanto antes de dormir me causa pesadillas/—ve hacia las camas de al lado, las cuales están perfectamente tendidas y no hay señales de las demás, no están. Voltea al reloj y éste marca las 11:00hrs. —/pero que tarde es, ¿por qué no me habrán despertado?/

Akane se levanta y se dirige al closet, le da una checada rápida y saca un vestido chino, rojo sin mangas, abierto de los lados, hasta muy arriba y algo destapado del frente. Akane se mira en el espejo una y otra vez.

—/No se ve mal/—piensa, mientras esboza una gran sonrisa, al ver que bien le queda el vestido—/pero como he crecido, ya no soy más una niña/

Con el vestido, se ve realmente bien, ajustado a su delgado cuerpo, su pequeña cadera, sus firmes piernas, su busto etc. Totalmente esplendida. Akane sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia la salida y al caminar por el pasillo voltea a los jardines, donde están los rosales todos llenos de flores y se acuerda de su sueño, voltea hacia atrás y de nuevo al jardín y sigue caminando, sin poder olvidar lo que soñó. Llega al comedor y todos se encuentran ahí.

**COMEDOR**

—Buenos días Akane—dice Kasumi, que ha notado que su hermana menor a llegado

Todos fijan su vista sobre Akane (ella ni en cuenta).

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste, Kasumi?—reclama mientras se sienta  
—/Que bien se ve Akane/—piensan todos  
—Es que te veías tan bien durmiendo, de seguro tenías un buen sueño  
—No, tuve una pesadilla—voltea a ver a los demás— ¿se puede saber que miran?  
—Parece que alguien se levanto de malas—dice Nabiki  
—Por que no mejor cambiamos de tema—dice Nodoka  
—Si eso será mejor—dice Soun— ¿a que hora los atenderá el Dios Kowai?  
—No sabemos—contesta Ranma  
—Será a medio día—dice Warui que acaba de llegar a la sala—así que estén preparados, les traje estas ropas. No pueden aparecer ante mi Señor con esos harapos que traen puestos—dice mientras deja unas prendas chinas sobre la mesa  
—/Este tipo apareciendo así asusta/—piensa Ranma  
—¿Que tiene de malo nuestras ropas?—pregunta Ryoga  
— Como se atreve a decir eso, nos ofende—dice Genma  
— Oh que hermosos, Shampoo escoger este blanco  
—Yo quiero este azul—dice Ukyo  
—No deberían aceptar esa ropa—dice la abuela  
—Pues bien, si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él—dice Nabiki, mientras toma un vestido morado  
—Usted señorita—dice Warui dirigiéndose a Akane—puede quedarse con ese vestido, que trae puesto, después de todo está hecho especialmente para usted  
— ¿eh? Gracias—dice Akane, algo confundida  
—Bueno como ya les avise, los espero en el hall a medio día, traten de estar antes

Warui sale del comedor, se dirige a la cocina, les avisa a las sirvientas que él llevara el desayuno a su amo. Recoge una bandeja y se va por un pasillo oculto, saliendo a una habitación.

**EN ALGUNA HABITACION DEL PALACIO**

—Mi Señor le traigo el desayuno—lo pone sobre una mesa

Esta vez el cuarto esta todo oscuro, no se ve ni un rayo de luz.

—Amo debería abrir las cortinas –Warui desliza las cortinas, abre las ventanas y los rayos del sol entran a la habitación, iluminándola totalmente. Kowai que aun se encuentra en cama, se tapa con la cobija— ¿que le pasa mi señor, no se encuentra bien?—Warui se acerca y le quita la cobija—vaya no durmió muy bien, que aspecto tiene. No puede hacer acto de presencia así como esta, se puede saber ¿por que está en ese estado? Señor hágame un favor trate de portarse lo más serio y cordial, no se vaya a dejar llevar por sus impulsos  
—Deja de estar criticándome, te equivocas, anoche tuve trabajo—se sienta al borde de la cama—Así que mejor ayúdame a estar listo  
— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?  
—Fui a ver a Tsuyoi—se forma un silencio— ¿encontró el vestido?

—Así fue

**HALL DEL PALACIO**

Se dan las 12:00hrs. Y todos ya se encuentran en la sala principal. Ranma está recargado en uno de los grandes pilares, con Shampoo tomada de uno de sus brazos y Ukyo del otro, mientras le insisten para que se case con alguna de ellas una vez que se haya liberado de su maldición.

Pero él no les presta atención, sus pensamientos están en Akane, recordando la conversación que tuvieron anoche, de vez en cuando voltea a verla, ella no le ha dirigido ni mirada ni palabra alguna en toda la mañana.

—/ ¿Acaso se quiere casar conmigo?/—se pregunta una y otra vez—/debo hablar con ella, de alguna forma le debo una disculpa, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo que yo? ¿Debería decirle la verdad?/

—Me alegra que sean puntuales—dice Warui mientras aparece al pie de las escaleras—ya estoy aquí y también mi Dios Kowai

De lo más alto de las escaleras, donde se encuentra el trono, aparece un chico de aparentemente unos 20 años, alto, con el cabello negro como la noche, el cual le cae en mechones desordenados un poco más arriba de los hombros. Unos ojos grandes de color verdes; unos labios rojos y carnosos, de una tez blanca como la nieve, con buenos brazos, tal vez de hacer mucho ejercicio, su ropa un traje chino tradicional de emperador color azul fuerte, con detalles de oro, en las muñecas y cuello, que se le ajusta demasiado al cuerpo.

—Mucho gusto soy el Dios Kowai  
—Es idéntico al sujeto de la estatua—dice la mayor de las Tendo  
—¡Oh my Dios! Pero que guapo es—dice Nabiki

Todos miran a Kowai.

—Mi señor ellos han venido a pedirle algunos deseos  
—Ustedes dirán

Ranma camina hasta al frente.

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, mis amigos y yo venimos a pedirle algunos deseos

Mousse, Shampoo y Genma, caminan también al frente hasta donde está Ranma, pero se quedan atrás de él. Ryoga se queda con los demás.

—Tú dirás Ranma Saotome-barre las palabras  
—Te pido que deje de convertirme en chica, que se deshaga esta maldición  
—Yo dejar de convertirme en panda  
—Yo en un pato  
—Que Shampoo, no sea nunca más un gato  
—Entiendo que todos cayeron en lo estanques de Jusenkyo y que tú destruiste el lugar  
—Así fue  
— ¿Podrá cumplirnos nuestros deseos?—pregunta Genma  
— ¿Acaso duda de mi señor?—contesta molesto  
—No, para nada  
—De acuerdo—se queda callado un momento— ¡les cumpliré sus deseos!

Al decir esto aparece un espejo delante de él, lo mira y dice un conjuro, el espejo se da la vuelta, se enfoca tan solo a los que están malditos, Ranma, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga. El reflejo se convierte en el de una chica pelirroja, un panda, un gato, un pato y un cerdo. Y así como apareció, de repente ya no hay nada reflejado.

—Listo—dice mientras se sienta en el trono  
— ¿Qué? Ya—dice Ranma— ¿como sabemos que funciono?

Kowai frunce el ceño y hace aparecer un estanque.

—Porque no entran y lo comprueban

Todos se quedan pensando, en una medida extrema, Shampoo avienta a Mousse al estanque y éste al salir sigue siendo humano.

—Sham...shampoo ¿por qué me hiciste esto?, esta agua esta súper helada—le dice a una estatua

Los otros tres se miran y luego corren al estanque, sumergiéndose en él y al salir siguen siendo ellos.

— ¡Lo logre ya no me convertiré mas en chica!  
— ¡Shampoo sigue siendo ella!  
— ¡Ya no soy más un panda!

—/¿También yo deje de ser un cerdo?, como quisiera meterme en ese estanque y comprobarlo/  
— ¡FELICIDAES!—gritan las mujeres y van hacia el estanque  
—Que bien Ranma, de verdad estoy feliz por ti—le dice Akane

—Gra… gracias Akane  
—Hijo ya eres todo un hombre como lo prometió tu padre  
—Así es mamá

Nodoka abraza a Ranma.

—Y de mi ni siquiera se pone feliz—llora Genma  
—No se queje Saotome, diga que le ha vuelto a perdonar la vida, si le sirve de consuelo me alegro por usted amigo  
—Gracias Tendo

Todos están felices, festejando en el estanque, que al fin se han librado de sus maldiciones.

Kowai sigue sentado en el trono, con su mentón sobre su mano, mirando la escena sin perder ningún detalle, con una mirada entre aburrida y molesta. Warui ha subido las escaleras para montar guardia a un lado de su amo. De repente se escucha la voz de la abuela.

—Ya los liberaste de sus maldiciones, Dios Kowai, ¿que es lo que pedirá a cambio de cada uno de los deseos, que acaba de cumplir? usted jamás cumple deseos así por así, nunca son gratis, siempre pide algo muy valioso, ¿o me equivoco?  
—Vaya—Kowai se levanta—pareciera que usted me conoce muy bien anciana—dice en tono burlón—se puede saber ¿quién es usted? ¿Cómo se llama?  
—Que acaso ¿no me recuerdas?—traga con dificultad—Soy Cologne—dice finalmente

La mirada de Kowai de una tranquila cambia a un verde intenso casi asesino.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola a todos y a todas, un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero que Kowai haya cumplido con sus expectativas de chico guapo :P **

**Lo sé, Kowai es la versión masculina de Kaguya, pero me parece que ese tipo de conjuros son muy efectivos xD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y por alguna razón no dejan Review.**

**Gracias especiales a: elena 79, MONIK SAOTOME, akane192530, rosi ramiez, akarly, maxhika, leandro-sensei y aycyjyl. ****Mil gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y aunque aun no disipo todas sus dudas, verán que poco a poco todo se descubrirá ;P**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: "Confesión" **

**Atte:. Ai Hiwatari**

**13/03/13**


	5. Confesión

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 5: CONFESIÓN  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**EN EL PALACIO**

— ¿¡Cologne!?—Kowai empieza a apretar sus puños al punto que sus nudillos comienzan a ponerse blancos

—Señor recuerde, guarde la calma—le susurra su fiel sirviente

Kowai observa a los demás que lo miran extrañados y expectantes a su respuesta, decide calmarse solo para no arruinar su plan original.

—Vaya pero como has envejecido. Cuantos años tienes 300, quizás más, no te reconocía la última vez que te vi eras joven, ahora eres... eres una anciana.

— ¿Abuela, usted conoce al Dios Kowai?—pregunta Ryoga

—Si—contesta—por desgracia, como sea, Kowai ¿que será lo que pedirás a cambio de los deseos que acabas de cumplir?

—No seas igualada—dice Warui—háblale de usted a mi señor, que eso y más deberías hacer

—Pues yo no tengo nada que dar—dice Ranma—y si es dinero, apenas traemos para el regreso

— ¿Ni siquiera es gratis?—dice Genma

—Su ambición me agrada, es mi hombre perfecto—los ojos de la mediana de las Tendo brillan como soles

—Con que así es que logra mantener este lujoso castillo—observa Kasumi

Kowai vuelve a aparecer su espejo, refleja a todos, en el ve lo que cada uno más quiere o en todo caso, lo más valioso que tienen.

—No se preocupen veo que de verdad no traen dinero, hare una excepción con ustedes ¿que les parece si solo tomo una cosa por todos los deseos que les cumplí?—emboza una gran sonrisa

—Pues solo una cosa, por cuatro parece una ganga—dice Mousse

—Si así podemos pagar su ayuda—dice Genma

—Bien entonces solo una cosa será—mueve su mano sobre el espejo—listo, ya lo tome—desaparece el espejo

— ¿Qué ha sido?—pregunta la abuela

—Pero cuanta terquedad Colagne, no ha sido nada material, si eso te tranquiliza, hasta tal vez después tú y tu nieta me den las gracias, ahora si me disculpan—se da media vuelta—por cierto, porque no se quedan esta noche también, mañana ya podrán marcharse ya más relajados—comienza a caminar

—Muchas gracias por cumplir nuestros deseos—dice Ranma

—No fue nada Saotome—lo mira de una forma extraña y una sonrisa cínica se le forma—espero mañana me des las gracias de la misma manera—termina por irse

—La servidumbre les ha preparado unas aguas termales—informa Warui— ¿Por qué no pasan a darse un baño?

—Gracias por su hospitalidad—dice Nodoka

—/¿agradecerle yo? ¿Y hasta mi nieta? ¿Cómo es que sabe de Shampoo?/

—Bueno pues que esperamos, vayamos a tomar ese baño—dice Nabiki

— ¡Sí!—contestan todas las mujeres

—Hagamos lo mismo nosotros—dice Soun

—Vamos—contestan los hombres

**EN LOS PASILLOS**

Va caminando Kowai y Warui lo alcanza.

—Amo ¿se encuentra bien? me sorprendió ver a Cologne aquí después de lo que paso, ¿que tal si le arruina sus planes?

—No importa, ya es demasiado tarde ya tome lo que quería, no creo que diga algo, lo hubiera hecho desde el momento que encontraron la carta, por algo no lo hizo

— ¿Y porque no lo habrá hecho? ¿Será que ella sigue enamorada de usted?

—No digas tonterías, nunca estuvo enamorada de mí, todo fue por su maldita ley de las amazonas, por su culpa y del idiota de Hayaku, perdí a Tsuyoi

— ¿Y entonces?

—Viste a la chica de pelo purpura, el espejo revelo que es su bisnieta, la muchacha está enamorada de nada menos que de Saotome, ahora el idiota que cayó en esa estúpida ley fue él.

**EN LOS BAÑOS DE CHICOS**

Ryoga se encuentra sentado frente a un balde con agua helada.

***PAFF*** (Patada en la cabeza)

— ¿Que esperas para vaciarte eso?

—Quítame tu estúpido pie de encima Ranma, no me molestes, no quiero vaciármelo y que resulte que sigo siendo un cerdo

—Si no lo haces, nunca lo sabrás

Ranma le vacía encima el agua a Ryôga, y este sigue siendo humano.

—Que alegría no volveré a convertirme en cerdo

—Eso agrádeselo a Warui, porque si no le hubiera dicho a su Dios, de seguro no te hacían el milagro, "p-chan"

—Ya no me llames así, ponte en guardia Ranma, porque peleare por el amor de Akane en este momento

—Yo también peleare, pero por Shampoo, ahora que ya no me convierto en pato, puedo pelear mucho mejor

—Como digas pero estamos a tu izquierda

—Perdón Ranma—se pone los lentes—lo que pasa es que se empañan—se los quita—ven

Comienzan a pelearse, se avientan jabones, botellas de champú, patadas, golpes etc. Ranma toma una manguera.

—El agua fría ya no te funcionara

—Tal vez no Ryôga, pero te apuesto, a que está muy helada

Los empieza a mojar.

— ¡Friísima!—gritan ambos chicos

**EN LOS BAÑOS DE CHICAS**

La abuela se encuentra algo retirada de las demás.

—Quien lo diría—dice Nabiki—la abuela conocía al Dios Kowai

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?—pregunta Akane

—Yo trabajaba aquí, como la mejor de mi aldea me mandaron para dar clases de defensa a los Dioses

—Abuela nunca le conto de eso a Shampoo

—Así que desde entonces usted ya era maestra—dice Ukyo—con razón tiene tanta experiencia

— ¿Por qué se marcho?—pregunta Nodoka

— ¿Paso algo grave?—también la cuestiona Kasumi

La abuela tan solo las observa y voltea su cara a otro lado sin decir nada. En eso se escucha el escándalo de los hombres.

—De seguro están peleando—dice Akane

—Más bien es que están felices—dice Nodoka

—No todos los días te quitan una maldición—dice Kasumi, mientras todas asientan con la cabeza

**EN LOS PASILLOS**

Ranma sale del baño de chicos dispuesto a ir a la habitación a dormir y en el camino se cruza con Akane.

—Ho… Hola—tartamudea

—Hola—contesta seria

— ¿Vas a los cuartos?

—Pero cuanto cuestionamiento, déjame pasar

—Espera—la toma de la mano—me… mejor acompáñame a caminar

— ¿Eh?—por la acción de su prometido se sonroja, él al darse cuenta que aun la tiene tomada de la mano la suelta—es… está bien

Los dos van caminando juntos, pero sin decir nada, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Llegan hasta el jardín como en la noche anterior, solo que ahora hace más frió. Akane se detiene y mira todo el jardín sin perder algún detalle, mientras recuerda ese extraño sueño que tuvo.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, nada

Se sientan sin decir ni media palabra, conjugando en sus pensamientos algo para comenzar una conversación, pero todas terminan mal.

—Has de estar muy feliz, porque ya no te conviertes más en chica

—Si, es mucho mejor, al fin me puedo mojar con agua fría sin que cambie de apariencia

—Si se escuchaba el alboroto que estaban armando

—La verdad es que estoy muy contento, en los últimos años siempre había estado buscando alguna cura para ese problema, que jabones o polvos, en cuántos problemas no me metí tan solo por convertirme en chica, de hecho hasta estuve a punto de perder a la persona mas valiosa que tengo—silencio—pero al fin lo conseguí me quite la maldición y ahora tengo el valor de decirle a esa persona lo que siento

Akane lo mira atentamente.

— ¿A… a quien?—pregunta, sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir, los nervios la empiezan a traicionar, ¿estará hablando de ella? ¿Al fin oirá lo que siempre ha querido?

—A ti, Akane… yo te amo

—Ranma—su sonrisa se hace enorme—también te amo

Se produce un silencio, tanto Akane como Ranma están sonrojados y mirando hacia otro lado. Los dos juegan con sus pulgares, están extremadamente nerviosos, sin saber que sería oportuno decir y sobre todo no echarlo a perder.

—Akane

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando... cuando volvamos a Japón... te...—se levanta y enseguida se inca a los pies de se prometida—¿te casarías conmigo?

Akane se queda un momento en shock, ¿cuántas veces había soñado eso?, tal vez unas 1,000 veces. El momento en que Ranma le propusiera matrimonio, que le declarara sus sentimientos, que le dijera que la amaba; algo que creía imposible y ahora estaba sucediendo, y no, no era un sueño.

—Si—contesta mientras lo abraza—claro que si

—Sabes, te amo desde que te vi, aquella vez que llegue por primera vez al Dojo—le susurra en el oído

—Lo sabía, se te notaba luego luego que me amabas, con tus celos y todas las veces que me has salvado

— ¿Ah sí?, pues sobre todo tú no sabes actuar, porque también se te notaba, si tu eres la mayor celosa que he conocido, sacar un mazo de no sé dónde y mandarme a volar, eras más que obvia—su futura esposa le da un leve golpe en el brazo—también el que hayas sacrificado tu vida por mí en Jusenkyo

—Pero si ya lo sabías ¿por qué no me decías nada, hasta hoy?

—No te decía por orgulloso, también un poco de miedo a que me rechazaras, no estaba muy seguro, que tal si por tu orgullo me mandabas al demonio. Pero con tu idea para quedarme en el Dojo, me di cuenta

— ¿Pero esta vez no te echaras para atrás?

—No ¿Por qué lo dices?

Akane frunce el ceño, mientras recuerda todo lo que ha vivido con Ranma y su boda fallida.

—No sé tan solo ponte a recordar

Los dos se ponen de pie.

—Ah ya, no te preocupes, no me echare para atrás, ya tome valor para decirte lo que siento y proponerte matrimonio, pues también tomare valor para decirles a los demás

— ¿Es una promesa?—pregunta mientras mira sus grandes ojos azules

—Te lo prometo

Ranma se acerca, pasa las yemas de sus dedos por la blanca mejilla de su prometida, mientras ella suspira. Posa sus ojos en los labios semi abiertos de Akane, y se acerca lentamente hasta besarla. Comienzan con un beso tierno, torpe e inocente, el cual se va intensificando, volviéndose cada vez más apasionado. Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido, para ellos todo a su alrededor ha desaparecido, el palacio podría derrumbarse y no se darían cuenta. Después de varios minutos y que el aire se les ha acabado se separan. Se miran a los ojos y solo se sonríen, Ranma toma a Akane entre sus brazos y la recuesta en su pecho, reinician su juego de besos y ahí se quedan a la luz de la luna llena.

Mientras a lo lejos alguien los está observando.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos, ¿Qué tal el capi de hoy? A mí me ha hecho suspirar n-n**

**¿Y que habrá sido lo que tomo Kowai a cambio de los deseos? :P creo que ya todos lo saben xD**

**Y al fin (wiii) nuestros protagonistas se han declarado, ahora todo será felicidad ¿o no?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic.**

**Gracias especiales a: susyakane, elena 79, Rutabi, calcioycobalto, rosi ramiez, maxhika, akane192530, akarly, leandro-sensei, Lobo De Sombras, y aycyjyl. Su apoyo me ayuda mucho a continuar, espero haber disipado algunas de sus dudas, poco a poco sabremos la verdad :P espero me sigan acompañando en este viaje ñ-ñ**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: "Adiós Akane"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**17/03/13**


	6. Adiós Akane

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 6: ADIOS AKANE  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

Se ve un salón muy bien decorado, varias mesas con adornos florales muy hermosos al centro, sillas que también están decoradas. A lo lejos una fuente, donde el agua que sale esta tan limpia y cristalina que fácilmente se podría tomar. El lugar es al aire libre, con tan solo el techo que protege el sitio donde están las mesas y las sillas por si acaso lloviera. Tan solo se divisa al alrededor, campo y más campo, con el pasto recién cortado y muy verde, con roció tal vez de una lluvia que acaba de caer.

Akane se encuentra ahí, con un lindo vestido blanco, quizás de novia. A lo lejos se ve alguien que le da la espalda, ella se va acercando pero no lo reconoce; está muy lejos y entre más se acerca, la visión de ese alguien se hace borrosa. Akane se detiene ya que ha aparecido una niebla muy densa que tan solo dura unos segundos, cuando se va la niebla el lugar esta algo diferente.

El salón que se encuentra en medio del campo está destrozado, las mesas partidas a la mitad, los arreglos florales arruinados; alguien ha arrancado las rosas y las ha dejado cerca de la fuente. En la fuente ya no está esa agua tan limpia y cristalina, lo que ahora brota es sangre de un tono muy rojo, sale tanta que tan solo de verla dan nauseas; se desparrama y la sangre llega hasta los pies de Akane.

Comienza hacer mucho frió, Akane retrocede para que la sangre no la toque y comienza a correr hasta que se detiene y ya no se encuentra en el mismo lugar, ahora está dentro del palacio. Se escucha un ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo. Comienzan a pasar las cuatro estaciones rápidamente y repitiéndose una y otra vez, enseguida una luz cegadora...

—Despierta Akane—Kasumi comienza a moverla  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Buenos días dormilona, anda guarda tus cosas, recuerda que hoy al fin regresamos a Japón  
—Buenos días hermana—se comienza a descobijar y se sienta a un extremo de la cama  
— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta Kasumi mientras guarda ropa en una mochila  
—No nada, tan solo una pesadilla—contesta mientras voltea hacia la ventana y trata de recordar su sueño

**EN LOS PASILLOS**

Shampoo se encuentra en los pasillos.

— ¡Abuela!—grita, mientras voltea hacia todos lados, hasta que logra divisarla al final de uno de los pasillos—Shampoo estar buscándote desde hace rato, vamos tenemos que empacar

La abuela no responde tiene la vista puesta en una fuente que se encuentra en ese jardín, o tal vez su vista está más allá, en el horizonte, donde hay un campo que parece no tener fin.

—Abuela estas preocupando a Shampoo, abuela, ¿abuela estas bien?

Shampoo toca el hombro de su abuela y en eso ella reacciona.

—¿Pasa algo Shampoo?  
—Shampoo estar aquí desde hace rato y tu no hacerle caso  
—Lo siento  
—¿Abuela estar bien?  
—Si, tan solo estaba recordando, bueno vámonos a empacar

Shampoo comienza a caminar, detrás de ella le sigue la abuela, quien parece aun estar sumergida en sus recuerdos.

Akane está acabando de empacar, mete todo en una mochila roja y al terminar sale de la habitación, va por los pasillos y a lo lejos ve a Ryoga que está recargado en un pilar.

—Ho... hola Akane—le saluda, una vez que la chica llega hasta su lado  
—Hola Ryoga  
— ¿Ya... ya terminaste de empacar?  
—Así es, ahora mismo lo llevo a la entrada  
— Si quieres te ayudo con tu equipaje

—No es necesario

—Deberás—Ryoga toma la mochila de Akane—yo me la llevo por ti

—Bueno… Gracias, estas muy atento hoy ¿pasa algo?

—Akane... lo que pasa... es que... es que—comienza a sudar—desde... desde hace mucho...  
mucho tiempo— traga y respira muy hondo—Akane me...

***PAFF***

— ¿Qué platican?—pregunta Ranma apareciendo de la nada y dándole un zape a Ryôga  
—Nada que te interese—contesta enojado  
—Tan solo charlábamos, no es para que te pongas celoso, vamos que nos están esperando—comienza a caminar

—Sé lo que intentabas Ryoga, será mejor que ni se te ocurra  
—Tu no te metas, ¿desde cuando tan sobre protector con Akane?

Ranma frunce el ceño.

—Ranma—le llama Akane que esta ya algo retirada— ¿me acompañas?  
—Si claro—Ranma le da un golpecito a Ryoga—nos vemos luego "p-chan"—y se va alcanzar a Akane  
—/Que raros están los dos, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? ¿Eh? Akane me dejo con su mochila/  
— ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?—pregunta Ranma a Akane una vez que la ha alcanzado— ¿tienes miedo?

Akane baja la cabeza, en cierto modo su prometido tiene razón. Con esas frecuentes pesadillas que ha tenido desde que llegaron al palacio, ya no le gustaba andar por ahí sola, además de otro motivo.

—Tal vez, pero quiero estar contigo—Ranma emboza una gran sonrisa— ¿Qué acaso no se puede?

—Pues tienes que sacar cita por anticipado, soy un hombre muy ocupado

—Ya vas a empezar

—Sabes que estoy bromeando, claro que se puede, me alegra que quieras estar conmigo

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO**

En la entrada ya se encuentra Nodoka y Kasumi, listas para marcharse. A lo lejos se ve a Shampoo huyendo de Mousse, quien le pide que se case con él, ahora que se encuentran en china, mientras ella grita que no. Los que hacen faltan van llegando, todos se ven felices.

—Bueno Vámonos—dice Soun—es hora de regresar

Todos se dirigen a la salida, Nabiki, Kasumi, y Nodoka, son las primeras en salir.

—Extrañare todos estos lujos—suspira

—Sera mejor que los olvides—dice Kasumi

—Al menos mi hijo si resolvió su problema

Detrás de ellas van Soun y Genma.

—Ve Tendo, solo se alegra por Ranma, no se alegra por mí ni un… ¡auch!—se detiene

— ¿Qué pasa Saotome?

—Me dieron toques—estira la mano— ¡auch! ¿Usted no se electrocuto? creo que no puedo salir

Ranma y Ryoga se acercan.

— ¿Pero de que hablas papá?

Al tratar de salir del palacio, los chicos son devueltos por una extraña fuerza.

— ¡Un campo de energía!—dice Ranma  
— ¿Pero porqué?—pregunta Ryoga

De pronto atrás de ellos se forma un remolino y aparece Kowai.

—A los que no les cumplí deseo les será fácil salir del palacio, pero me temo que a los que si les cumplí algún deseo, no saldrán de aquí hasta que me entreguen algo como paga  
—¿Qué no dijo que ya lo había tomado?—pregunta la abuela  
—Así es, pero se lo están llevando, es como si me robaran  
—Aquí nadie se está robando nada—dice Ranma— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
—A la chica que ustedes llaman Akane  
—¿Qué a Akane?—dice Ryoga  
—No digas estupideces—dice Ranma—Akane vuelve con nosotros a Japón—se pone al frente de Akane  
—Tsuyoi, quédate  
—¿Tsuyoi?—dicen todos  
—¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta? que poca imaginación tienen, no ven el parecido de su Akane con Tsuyoi  
—Es cierto—dice Ukyo—cuando llegamos aquí lo comentamos al ver la estatua de esa joven  
—Para ustedes Diosa Tsuyoi—dice Warui que acaba de llegar al lugar  
—Yo aun no entiendo nada—dice Mousse  
—Es fácil comprenderlo—dice Kowai—yo los llame, creen que Akane encontró la carta que promocionaba el palacio, ¿por pura casualidad?  
—¡Como dices!—grita Ranma, ya bastante molesto  
—Me entere de que Tsuyoi había reencarnado, envié a Warui y hace un mes regreso con la noticia de que se encontraba en Japón, investigo todo a su alrededor. Se entero de que algunos amigos de ella tenían algunas maldiciones, así que tome eso como ventaja, no me imaginaba que fueran de Jusenkyo. Pero funcionó, vinieron y ahora Akane se quedara  
—Si lo que quieres es a Akane tendrás que enfrentarte a mi—dice Ranma mientras extiende su brazo izquierdo—y no tengo pensado perder  
—Se que tu eres su prometido, si no me entregas a Akane, revertiré los deseos  
—No me importa, no te quedaras con ella  
—Yo tampoco te dejare—dice Ryoga  
—Hey no opinen por los demás—dice Genma  
—Shampoo no querer volver a ser gato  
—Y yo no quiero convertirme más en pato

Kowai frunce el ceño.

—Creo que solo uno de tus amigos te apoya Saotome… no hay nada que puedan hacer dos humanos contra mí, Tsuyoi volverás conmigo  
—No la llames por ese nombre—dice Ranma mientras salta para llegar hasta donde se encuentra  
—Warui, haz los honores  
—Claro mi Señor

Warui mueve su brazo y aparecen varios espectros que se dejan ir contra Ranma.

—Ni creas que podrán detenerme con eso—golpea a algunos—Ryoga, saca a Akane de aquí  
—De acuerdo—toma de la muñeca a Akane—vámonos  
—No puedo dejar a Ranma

Ranma, se desase rápidamente de todos los espectros que se le cruzan en su camino. Y se dirige directamente a Kowai.

—No seas un cobarde, lucha como un hombre  
—Eso es algo raro viniendo de alguien que se convertía en mujer—se lo dice burlonamente

Empiezan a pelear; Kowai comienza a arrojar bolas de energía, que Ranma esquiva con agilidad y las cuales se impactan contra el suelo o las paredes del palacio, haciendo que caigan grandes piedras o se abra la tierra.

—Corramos—dice Ukyo mientras con su espátula, parte una roca a la mitad—parece que quisiera destruir el palacio  
—Shampoo opinar lo mismo que tú  
—Que bien que coincidamos en algo  
—¡Salgan rápido de ahí!—grita Nabiki

Ukyo sale, pero a Shampoo el campo de energía la regresa dentro del palacio.

—Shampoo no poder salir

Mousse también intenta salir.

—Creo que también me quedare aquí—dice casi llorando

—¿Ya te cansaste Ranma Saotome?  
—Para nada... /no puedo acercarme a Kowai, así no podré usar las castañas calientes/ ¿por qué no te acercas?, ¿tienes miedo de que te toque y te haga daño?  
—Claro que no, no le temo a un simple mortal

Kowai arroja otra bola de energía, que esta vez sí impacta a Ranma, haciéndolo caer al suelo y provocando que se incorpore con dificultad.

—Que cobarde de tu parte no pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, tan solo con energía... pues si eso es lo que quieres—Kowai arroja otra bola de energía a Ranma, éste con una patada redirige la energía hacia Kowai, impactándose con mucha fuerza y produciendo un gran estruendo. Al dispersarse la niebla Kowai sigue ileso, tan solo con la ropa algo desgarrada. —No funcionó

—Claro que no, soy un Dios ¿Qué esperabas? Con o sin tu permiso me quedare con Tsuyoi

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ranma llega hasta su contrincante y comienza a propinarle patadas, Kowai detiene el ataque fácilmente y lo contraataca de igual forma, hiriendo a Ranma.

—Creo que tendrás que ir diciéndole adiós a Akane—sonríe con orgullo

Mientras tanto Ryoga y Akane corren hacia donde están los demás, pero al querer cruzar la salida, Akane se electrocuta.

—Tampoco puedo salir ¿Que vamos a hacer?  
—Déjamelo a mí, ¡explosión!—abre un agujero en un muro pero al intentar cruzarlo no puede—el campo está por todo el exterior del palacio

—¿No pueden hacer nada bien?—dice la abuela apareciendo

—¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?—pregunta Mousse

—Eso es lo de menos, yo los sacare de aquí—pone su bastón en el aire en medio del agujero que habia abierto Ryôga un poco antes. Presiona sobre el campo de energía y éste se disipa. —Corran, antes de que se vuelva a cerrar—les informa

Shampoo es la primera en salir seguida de Mousse. Después el señor Saotome y Ryoga, tras de ellos la abuela. La siguiente en cruzar es Akane pero antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera, una voz la hace voltear hacia atrás.

—No lo hagas Tsuyoi—dice Kowai a lo lejos—si cruzas ese campo de energía anulare los deseos que les cumplí a tus amigos—Akane observa que Kowai tiene atrapado a Ranma, éste último está muy golpeado, ensangrentado, y con las ropas rasgadas, el Dios lo tiene tomado por los brazos y lo amenazá con una daga en la garganta—oh mejor aún ¡MATARÉ A TU PROMETIDO!

Akane retrocede, el agujero se cierra con Ranma y ella adentro.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos :D perdonen la demora pero al fin el capitulo 6, ¿Qué les ha parecido? así es, Kowai quería a Akane desde el principio, eso ya lo sabíamos, la cuestión era como se iba a quedar con ella y lo que paso hace mas de 300 años, y creo que aún las dos cosas quedan pendientes xD**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fanfic, aquellos que lo han puesto en favoritos y en follower, son unos soles n-n**

**Gracias especiales a: elena 79, susyakane, leandro-sensei, akane192530, akarly, maxhika, aio hyuuga, Lobo De Sombras, y aycyjyl. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y su paciencia, espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy y sigamos juntos en esta aventura :D**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: "Perdón Ranma"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**22/03/13**


	7. Perdón Ranma

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 7: PERDON RANMA  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**AFUERA DEL PALACIO**

— ¡El agujero se cerró!—gritan todos

—Ranma—comienza a llorar Nodoka

—Shampoo estar preocupada

—Seguro ya están muertos—dice Mousse

***PAFF*** (Bastonazo)

—No digas estupideces—dice Cologne—no ves que afectas a todos—le señala a los demás

—Ran-chan—llora Ukyo

—Nooo Akane, le dije a Ranma que la protegería, y no lo cumplí, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonara, /ni yo me lo perdonare/

—Mi pequeña hija, no puede estar pasando esto

—No se preocupe Soun, vera que mi hijo sacara a Akane de ahí

—Oh mi hermanita—se cubre la boca con las manos

—No te preocupes Kasumi, Ranma y Akane son fuertes—dice Nabiki

**DENTRO DEL PALACIO**

—¡RANMA!—grita Akane

—Veo que has decidido quedarte

— ¡Suéltalo! Es a mí a quien quieres ¿no?

—Tienes toda la razón, así que ya no necesito de tu prometido

Kowai va a clavarle la daga a Ranma, pero este lo detiene.

— ¿Crees que ya acabaste conmigo?—dice con un hilo de voz

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Sigues consiente? ¡Muérete de una vez!

Trata de cortarle el cuello, pero Ranma se zafa de su agarre y la daga lo apuñala en el hombro derecho, Kowai lo suelta y Ranma comienza a descender al suelo. Akane corre hasta atrapar a Ranma en sus brazos.

— ¿Ranma?—dice Akane mientras toma el mentón de su novio

—Akane, ¿Por qué lloras? estoy bien—trata de incorporarse pero no puede ni levantarse un poco

—No te hagas el fuerte, tenemos que sacarte esa daga

—Lo que tengo que hacer es llevarte fuera del palacio, lejos de Kowai—empieza a escupir sangre

—Si no me quedo, Kowai anulara los deseos y no sería justo que por mí, ustedes tengan que pagar—le ayuda a levantarse y le ofrece su hombro para que se apoye. Comienzan a caminar.

—Akane, no me importa volver a convertirme en chica, si así tú estás a mi lado

—Eso es lo que tú opinas, pero viste hace rato, los demás no renunciaran a sus deseos

—No me importa lo que dijeron y a ti no debería de afectarte, no me iré de aquí sin ti

—Me estoy cansando de todo esto—dice Kowai mientras avienta una bola de energía a la pareja, logrando que salgan volando. Ranma protege a Akane con su cuerpo, quedando desmayado sobre el suelo, Akane logra levantarse.

—Tenga más cuidado mi señor, no vaya a pasar lo mismo que la última vez

—Lo sé, lo sé—aprieta los puños—me deje llevar

— ¿Para qué me necesitas aquí? no soy indispensable, desde hace mas de 300 años has podido vivir sin mí—le reclama

— ¿Crees que he podido vivir sin ti? Tan solo esperaba el día en que volvieras, no importa si no recuerdas nada, /será mejor/ lo que importa es que estas aquí y si logras escapar, los que pagaran las consecuencias serán tus amigos y tu prometido

La voz de Kowai es casi un ruego, pero las palabras son muy amenazantes. ¿Tanto había amado a Tsuyoi? ¿Tanto para llegar a esos límites? ¿O había algo más?

Akane ve a Ranma, aún desmayado entre sus brazos, por su mente pasa el recuerdo de ver a todos felices después de verse curados de su maldición, y ahora por su culpa podrían tenerla de nuevo, y lo más importante las palabras de Ranma la noche anterior.

{Flash Back

—La verdad es que estoy muy contento, en los últimos años siempre había estado buscando alguna cura para ese problema, que jabones o polvos, en cuántos problemas no me metí tan solo por convertirme en chica, de hecho hasta estuve a punto de perder a la persona más valiosa que tengo—silencio—pero al fin lo conseguí me quite la maldición y ahora tengo el valor de decirle a esa persona lo que siento

Fin Flash Back}

—Si me quedo, ¿prometes que dejaras ir vivo a Ranma?

—Sí, lo prometo

Akane toma entre sus manos la cara de Ranma, y lo besa lentamente, no puede evitar que dos lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos y resbalen por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Perdóname, Ranma—le susurra al oído—Siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo Tsuyoi?

—Me quedo—dice decidida

De repente una luz ilumina el lugar, tanto dentro como fuera del palacio. Cuando esta desaparece, no hay nadie.

* * *

Ranma va caminando por un pasillo iluminado por luces de colores, al final se distingue un jardín, al llegar ahí se da cuenta que se encuentra dentro del palacio. Voltea hacia todos lados buscando a Akane, comienza a correr por todo el palacio, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su prometida. En el momento que se detiene, se da cuenta que se encuentra frente a una fuente, sus ropas han cambiado al igual que su cabello, ahora trae la armadura de un samurái japonés y el cabello corto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se distrae por un momento y al voltear de nuevo a la fuente, ahí se encuentra su novia.

— ¿Akane?—pregunta— ¿eres tú?

La chica que está sentada en el borde de la fuente lleva un vestido blanco, dividido en dos partes, pegado a su pequeña figura. El cabello de color azul, largo y ondulado. Ella se levanta y se dirige a donde esta él.

—Perdona, no soy tu prometida, mi nombre es Tsuyoi ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Ranma? O tal vez ¿Hayaku?

— ¿Hayaku?

—Vaya tú tampoco recuerdas nada

— ¿Qué debería recordar?

—Tu vida pasada… debes rescatar a tu prometida cuanto antes… su vida corre un grave peligro

— ¿De que estás hablando? creí que Kowai la quería para esposa

—Eso les hizo creer, necesita a Akane para abrir la puerta

Comienza a aparecer una densa neblina y ésta hace desaparecer a Tsuyoi. Ahora solo se escucha su voz.

—Apresúrate

— ¿Qué puerta? ¡Espera! ¿Dónde la encuentro?

—Cerca del cielo

***PAFF*** (Ranma cayendo de una cama)

— ¿Qué es lo que paso?—dice en el suelo

—Estabas soñando—dice su madre quien está a su lado

Ranma gira su cara y ve sobre él, una estatua de Akane, o mejor dicho de Tsuyoi. Se levanta como un rayo.

— ¿Dónde rayos estamos?—voltea hacia todos lados

—Estamos en un templo—contesta Nodoka mientras toma un trapo mojado—ven recuéstate otra vez—Ranma obedece

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?—pregunta

—Una luz surgió del palacio, y cuando despertamos estábamos a la orilla de esta aldea, ¿recuerdas la aldea que se lograba divisar a la entrada del palacio?

— ¿Y Akane?

—Lo siento hijo, ella no estaba. Los aldeanos nos dieron cobijo y como tú no despertabas, te trajeron al templo, de eso ya hace tres días.

—Tres días—medita— ¿A quién está dedicado este templo?—señala la estatua

—A la diosa Tsuyoi, ella protege este pueblo

— ¿Qué les concede? ¿Fertilidad? ¿Buenas cosechas?

—No—dice un monje que acaba de aparecer—ella es nuestra diosa Tsuyoi, la diosa de la guerra

— ¿De la guerra?—repite Ranma sorprendido

—Así es, ella protegía a nuestros soldados y ahora su espíritu protege a las familias de este pueblo

— ¿Y usted es?

—Hijo él es el monje de este templo, ten más respeto, gracias a él estas vivo, saco una daga que tenias en tu hombro y te curo

—No se preocupe señora, Mi nombre es Hao

— ¿Entonces debo de darle las gracias?

—Que jovencito tan grosero

Ranma dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentra el palacio, que contra apenas y se logra divisar, ya que lo cubren grandes árboles y un extenso bosque.

—/Cerca del cielo/—piensa Ranma

— ¡Ran-chan!

— ¡Shampoo estaba muy preocupada por Airen!

Gritan las chicas mientras corren por el pasillo del templo y se abalanzan sobre Ranma.

—Señoritas no le vayan abrir la herida al chico—dice el monje

—Ranma por fin despertaste—dice Ryôga

—Yo creí que ya no la librabas—dice Mousse

***PAFF***

—Cállate Mousse—dice Colagne—bien yerno, sabía que despertarías, tan solo estábamos esperándote para volver a Japón

— ¿Cómo que volver a Japón?—Ranma se suelta de las chicas

—Si para preparar tu boda con Shampoo

— ¿Acaso está usted delirando? Que no se ha percatado del problema, Akane fue raptada. ¿No recuerda lo que paso en el palacio?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, es por eso que nos vamos

— ¿Se puede saber que le sucede vieja bruja?—dice Ryôga—desde que salimos del palacio y aparecimos aquí, usted no ha quitado el dedo del renglón sobre irnos

—Pues no regresaremos a Japón, al menos yo no, el que se quiera ir, puede hacerlo. Yo me quedo a rescatar a Akane

—Yo me quedo a apoyarte—dice Ryôga

—Yo también me quedo a ayudarte—dice Mousse—/no puedo permitir que Ranma se quede solo, de seguro eso lo aprovecharía Shampoo, eso nunca/

—Shampoo quiere regresarse a Japón para casarse con Ranma, no poder volver sin él ¿es que Ranma no quiere casarse con Shampoo?

—Ran-chan no se casara contigo Shampoo, seré yo su futura esposa, entiéndelo

Ukyo y Shampoo comienzan a pelear entre ellas.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Está afuera con Soun, tu tío a estado muy triste desde que llegamos sin Akane—contesta Nodoka

Ranma sale del pequeño templo buscando a su papá, lo localiza a unos metros, junto al señor Tendo y a sus dos hijas.

—Oye papá ¿renunciarías al deseo que le pediste a Kowai?—le pregunta mientras se acerca

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque…

—Porque el tonto quiere enfrentarse a Kowai—dice Colagne mientras aparece detrás de Ranma, saltando en su bastón—y quiere saber con quienes cuenta

—Pues al fin he conseguido dejar de ser panda—le resbalan unas lagrimillas—no cuentes conmigo

—¡Señor Saotome!—Soun hace su cara gigantesca asustando a Genma

— ¡Genma Saotome!—le grita su esposa

—Que diga, claro hijo, cuentas conmigo, no me importa volver a convertirme en panda todo sea por salvar a Akane

— ¿Es que acaso todos quieren morir?—pregunta la abuela—para que enfrentarse a un dios, olvida a Akane, no la podrás recuperar. Tú tan solo eres un simple mortal, morirías en el intento, solo harás que anulen los deseos que Kowai les cumplió

—A mi no me importa

—Ah Shampoo si importarle, Shampoo no renunciar a su deseo, ¿ni siquiera Airen preguntarle a Shampoo que pensar?

— ¿Alguien puede explicar que está pasando?—pregunta Ukyo, que llega junto con Shampoo

—Como saben el dios Kowai les cumplió su mayor deseo, que fue quitarse la maldición—dice la anciana—y a cambio tomo a Akane, pero porque ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Tsuyoi

—Más bien fue una trampa

—Déjame continuar yerno, si Ranma o los demás quieren recuperar a Akane, es seguro que el dios Kowai, anulara los deseos que les cumplió a todos

—La única que no quiere perder su deseo, es Shampoo a los demás no nos importa, ya nos escucho—dice Ranma

—Pero en verdad que son tercos, no se puede hacer nada, tal vez en estos momentos, ya estén casados, Tsuyoi era la novia de Kowai hace más de 300 años, pero lastimosamente murió, Akane volverá a ser una diosa y tomara el lugar de Tsuyoi

—Akane es Akane, por mucho que fuera la reencarnación de Tsuyoi, ella no es Tsuyoi, y si el dios Kowai no lo quiere entender por las buenas, lo hare recapacitar por las malas

—Una vez que ella vuelva a ser una diosa y tener sus poderes, ustedes no podrán hacer nada, ya se los había dicho, para dejar de ser un Dios, solo la muerte. Los que renuncian tienen un castigo, mejor dejen las cosas así, ¿para que repetir la historia?

— ¿Repetir la historia?—pregunta Kasumi

—Usted ha estado actuando extraño—dice Ryôga

—Nos está ocultando algo—dice Nabiki

—Recuerdo que usted y Kowai se hablaron muy familiarmente—dice Nodoka

—Díganos la verdad—cuestiona Ranma

— ¿No tengo otra salida?

—No—contestan todos

—Bien—refunfuña—siéntense, y pongan una fogata que ya se está oscureciendo

Todos se sientan formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata, con las miradas sobre la abuela.

—Parece que va a contar una historia de terror—dice Kasumi

—Y no traemos malvaviscos—dice Nabiki

—Tal vez se convierta en una historia de terror... Fue hace más de 300 años…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero las vacaciones se interpusieron en mi camino xD **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Me dio cosa separar a Ranma y Akane pero es solo para la trama, y al fin la abuela a decidido platicar que paso hace ya muchos años. En el próximo capítulo, solo se verá la historia desde el punto de vista de lo que vivió Cologne. **

**Gracias a akarly, leandro-sensei, aycyjyl, y a maxhika por sus Reviews :D ojala la espera haya sido recompensada y espero verlos en el próximo capi n-n**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído y por alguna circunstancia no dejan Review. También a los que lo ponen en favoritos y follower.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 8: "La ley de las amazonas"**

**Atte:. Ai Hiwatari**

**04/04/13**


	8. La ley de las amazonas parte 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los inventados para esta historia._

* * *

**Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, regrese a clases y tenía que cumplir con todos mis deberes que eso conlleva, por lo tanto la musa no estaba trabajando. Ahora que estoy en mis últimas dos semanas de clases y el estrés esta al 100%, es cuando a mi musa se le ocurre trabajar XD. **

**Por lo extenso del capi (y que ya llevo dos meses y dos días sin actualizar) decidí separar en dos partes los recuerdos de Cologne. Ojala la espera sea recompensada.**

* * *

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Que serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 8: LA LEY DE LAS AMAZONAS. PARTE 1.  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**CHINA-ALDEA AMAZONA NYUCHEZUU /JOKETSUZOKU**

Una joven de tez blanca, grandes ojos aguamarina, su largo cabello azulado adornado con una cinta roja y un tulipán amarillo de lado derecho. Su ropa un conjunto de color verde, con las orillas en rojo, se encuentra entrenando.

—Cologne —le llama una anciana mientras se acerca junto con un extraño señor.

—Dime abuela.

—Te presento a un sirviente del palacio Tao, te ha estado buscando.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Warui, ¿Tú eres Cologne?

—Buenas tardes, así es, ¿Qué lo trae hasta aquí?

—Vaya tu abuela no mintió, hablas muy bien japonés, ¿De verdad eres la chica que estuvo entrenando al sucesor de la dinastía Quing?

—Lo soy.

—Eres muy joven.

—Mi nieta es la mejor de la tribu amazona, no encontrara mejor tutora para su protegida, se lo aseguro.

—¿De que va todo esto? —pregunta la chica.

—El gran Dios chino Fai, me ha encomendado la tarea de buscar un maestro para entrenar a su protegida, una chica japonesa, estuve viajando por toda china, y escuche hablar sobre la tribu de las amazonas, de sus tradiciones y que una chica del lugar estuvo entrenando al mismo hijo del emperador Kangxi, quien mejor que ella para entrenar a una Diosa ¿Qué dices?

—Será un placer.

—Entonces mañana mismo partimos al palacio Tao.

**PALACIO TAO-DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Warui y Cologne llegan a la entrada del palacio, donde salen y entran muchas personas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta intrigada.

—Hay una fiesta —contesta Warui sin inmutarse—. Ven sígueme, debes conocer al señor Fai.

Entran al gran palacio haciéndose paso entre la multitud, Cologne solo sigue a Warui, poniendo atención a todo a su alrededor, por las ropas que llevan es más que seguro que todos son Dioses, se adentran al palacio caminan por un gran pasillo que da a una habitación del lado oeste del lugar.

—¿Señor Fai? —toca Warui en una enorme puerta de madera con figuras en relieve, unos segundos después se escucha que el cerrojo se quita desde adentro y las puertas abren de par en par.

Warui y Cologne pasan, un señor ya entrado en años camina de la puerta hacia un balcón, donde se encuentra una mesa de jardín con un par de sillas. El gran Dios se sienta e invita a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tú debes ser Cologne?

—Así es señor —contesta educadamente.

—Espero que Warui te haya puesto al tanto del porqué te mande a buscar.

—Me mando a llamar para entrenar en las artes marciales a su protegida.

—Mas que artes marciales, necesito que la entrenes con una espada ¿sabes usar una espada? ¿Crees poder hacerlo en menos de un mes?

—Si solo se trata de eso, será más fácil y rápido señor, aunque me atrevo a preguntarle ¿Por qué en tan corto tiempo?

—Creo que después del favor que me harás, es justo que lo sepas. Esto empezó ya hace mas de 18 años, una guerra entre dioses japoneses y el emperador de aquel país, este ultimo los desterró de Japón, y aunque salieron de su territorio, mando a su general con todo su ejército a seguirlos y matarlos. El padre de mi protegida murió en batalla protegiendo a los suyos, logro matar al general japonés, no antes de ser herido con la espada del enemigo y ahora su hijo quiere vengar la muerte de su padre, recuperar la espada que le pertenecía y es el deber de mi protegida defender la memoria de su progenitor y evitar que el muchacho recupere el arma.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?

—Es conocida por tener el poder de matar a cualquier Dios. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, debes entrenar a mi protegida Tsuyoi, convirtiéndola en la mejor en el manejo de éste instrumento —da un largo suspiro—. Esta espada mata por igual a humanos como a dioses, nos preocupa que el sucesor del general japonés la obtenga, puede que solo no quiera vengarse de los dioses japonés, sino también de nosotros, por haberles dado refugio, yo tengo que pensar en mi gente. Sea cual sea su plan por el cual la quiere recuperar, hay que detenerlo.

—Entiendo la gravedad, lléveme con su protegida y mañana mismo comienzo el entrenamiento.

—Gracias, sabía que podría contar contigo, Warui ven —el sirviente se acerca—. Lleva a la joven Cologne con Tsuyoi, por favor.

—Claro señor, sígame señorita.

Cologne lo sigue, pero en cuanto entran a la habitación Warui voltea hacia ella.

—Espéreme un momento, debo preguntarle algo al señor Fai.

Cologne solo asienta con la cabeza, se queda dentro del cuarto, mientras Warui regresa al balcón. Se acerca a una estantería para poder leer los títulos de los libros, pero sin querer logra escuchar la conversación.

—Disculpe señor Fai, hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

—¿Qué ocurre Warui?

—Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿Cómo tomaron sus cargos la joven Tsuyoi y el amo Kowai?

—¿Te dan miedo sus reacciones? —suelta una pequeña carcajada—. Tsuyoi lo ha tomado como esperaba, muy bien, perfecto diría yo, no se opone a pelear contra el ejército japonés y enfrascarse en una batalla. Está dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su padre y evitar que el enemigo se lleve la espada, parece que además de heredar el poder de su padre, heredo también su carácter.

—¿Y el joven Kowai?

—Tu joven amo… él no está contento, se le hace insignificante el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo con el espejo que su padre le heredo. Ha pedido casarse con Tsuyoi.

—¿Usted que le respondió?

—Que si por mi fuera no lo dejaría casarse con ella… pero fue la última voluntad de los padres de ambos… así que no me puedo oponer a los deseos de alguien ya muerto. —toma un sorbo de su té—. A Kowai mi respuesta lo alegro, a Tsuyoi no tanto, sabes que ella no lo ama, pero ha aceptado, por la memoria de sus padres. Es obvio que sabe cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones para querer casarse con ella. Intenciones que estoy seguro tú como perro fiel de Kowai ya has de saber, e imagino que sabias la jugada que haría.

—No tengo idea a que se refiere señor, ya debo marcharme.

Warui se da media vuelta y entra a la habitación. Cologne rápidamente toma un libro y comienza a leerlo, haciendo parecer que está muy concentrada en la lectura.

—Disculpe la demora, ¿continuamos?

—¿Eh? Claro —contesta mientras deja el libro en su lugar, sin mostrar señal alguna de que ha escuchado la conversación anterior.

**PALACIO-JARDIN**

Cologne y Warui regresan exactamente por el mismo camino por el que han entrado, esta vez, una puerta negra de más de cinco metros de altura, llama la atención de la joven.

—Disculpe ¿que había ahí? —pregunta una vez dejada la puerta atrás.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que el Señor Fai jamás me ha confiado el secreto de lo que guarda ahí.

Warui sigue caminando sin decir más y Cologne le resta importancia al asunto. Llegan hasta el jardín, donde se encuentra menos gente, Warui camina hacia un punto aún más apartado. Cologne logra divisar una fuente, donde una joven se encuentra sentada a la orilla, tocando el agua con la yema de sus dedos.

Cuando llegan hasta ella, Cologne puede verla mejor, su cabellera azul y ondulada cae por su espalda hasta su cintura, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verdes aceituna la miran mientras le regala una sonrisa.

—Joven Tsuyoi, le presento a su maestra, la amazona Cologne.

—Mucho gusto —dice Tsuyoi mientras se levanta y hace una reverencia.

—Por favor no se incline, yo soy la que está orgullosa de poder entrenarla.

—Entonces dejemos de hablarnos de usted.

—Bueno ya las presente y veo que se llevan bien, mi trabajo aquí a terminado, con permiso.

—Si vas a buscar a Kowai, ha de estar encerrado en su habitación haciendo corajes —dice Tsuyoi en un tono burlón.

Warui ni se inmuta y sigue su camino.

—¿Quién es Kowai? —pregunta Cologne.

—Mi futuro esposo —contesta sin ánimo.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

— ¿A eso le llamas usar una espada? —le da un zape.

—Deja de hacer eso o en vez de practicar con este muñeco, te voy atravesar a ti —Tsuyoi señala a Cologne con la espada que trae entre sus manos.

—Que carácter —camina hasta el muñeco—. Este corte es superficial, así el general japonés se recuperara en unos tres días, debe ser más profunda y un poco más a la izquierda, si es que quieres matarlo.

—Claro que quiero matarlo, yo ganaré la batalla, él jamás se quedara con la espada y de paso vengare la muerte de mis padres y compatriotas.

—Debió de ser toda una matanza.

—No lo sé, yo tan solo era una bebe, solo he escuchado las historias que los viejos Dioses cuentan y una que otra que el abuelo Fai me ha contado.

— ¿El abuelo Fai?

—Así le digo, no es mi abuelo de sangre, pero me ha cuidado todos estos años como si lo fuera.

—Yo también solo tengo a mi abuela, la líder de la tribu amazona. Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sé hasta ahora.

—¿Te faltan más cosas por aprender?

—Claro, técnicas milenarias que me ha prometido enseñar cuando regrese a la aldea, una vez que termine tu entrenamiento.

—A mi me parece que ya eres muy fuerte.

—No soy ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que es mi abuela, las espadas son fáciles de manejar, pero entre las técnicas que quiero aprender, están el truco de la explosión y el dragón volador. Solo sé el truco de las castañas ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—Claro.

Cologne se levanta y comienza a cortar unas ramas de un árbol y a acomodarlas para una fogata. Cuando se escuchan unos gritos.

—¡Detengan a ese ladrón!

Tsuyoi y Cologne ven a un grupo de chicas correr tras un pequeño hombrecillo.

—No puede ser —dice la joven amazona. —¿Happy?

—¡Cologne! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda china! —grita el jovencito—. Y al fin te encuentro.

El pequeño joven salta hacia Cologne, ella se prepara para patearlo. Pero alguien viene siguiendo al ladrón, éste último se da cuenta que va a ser acorralado y se impulsa hacia arriba. El joven que lo viene siguiendo, resulta ser más rápido que Cologne y él le da la patada primero, mandando a la amazona al suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

—Despierta —el joven toma a Cologne entre sus brazos—. ¿Oye me escuchas?

Cologne abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve son unos ojos color verde ámbar, se da cuenta que el chico la tiene entre sus brazos y se pone roja. Se separa y logra sentarse por sí sola, se toma la cabeza con su mano derecha.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta el chico.

—Tú me venciste.

Tsuyoi y Happosai se acercan hasta donde están los jóvenes.

—Cologne ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Tsuyoi.

—ÉL… él me venció…

—Déjame los presento, Kowai ella es mi nueva maestra, Cologne y él es mi prometido Kowai.

—¿Él es Kowai? ¿Tú prometido? —repite mecánicamente.

—No fue mi intención golpearte —dice Kowai mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a Cologne a levantarse—. Pero venía siguiendo a éste enano —agarra a Happosai de la solapa.

—Suéltame torpe, yo no vengo con ustedes, si no que vengo por Cologne.

—¿Lo conoces? —le pregunta la diosa a la amazona.

—Lastimadamente.

—Si venia por ella, ¿Por qué acosaba a las jóvenes diosas? —pregunta Kowai.

—Es un mal hábito, no puedo pasar desapercibida la belleza femenina.

—Es que es un pervertido —afirma Cologne.

—Pero si yo solo te quiero a ti —Happosai se logra soltar del agarre de Kowai y salta hacia Cologne, ella lo manda a volar con un puñetazo.

—¡Volveré por ti! —logra gritar Happosai antes de desaparecer por el cielo.

**JARDÍN **

Cologne se encuentra ahí acompañada de su abuela.

—¿Con que su prometida? —dice la anciana con sarcasmo—. ¿Para eso me has mandado llamar? tú lo has dicho es solo su prometida, aún no están casados, no es más que un estorbo.

—Pero es mi alumna.

—Escúchame, eres una amazona, no cualquier amazona, si no que eres la mejor de la tribu. Él te venció y conoces las leyes… si un hombre te vence, tú deber es casarte con él. No te puedes dejar humillar de ésta manera, yo me encargare de Tsuyoi y tú de Kowai, te casarás con él ¿has entendido?

—Si abuela —contesta—. /Al fin que había encontrado en Tsuyoi una amiga —suspira—. Pero la abuela tiene razón, debo cumplir con las leyes del pueblo amazona. Además escuche esa extraña conversación entre el señor Fai y el sirviente Warui, lograré mi objetivo, sin importarme lo demás/.

**UN MES DESPUÉS **

Cologne ha estado entrenando a Tsuyoi todos los días, al grado de que la joven diosa se ha vuelto una experta con la espada.

La rutina era la misma, entrenar hasta al atardecer. Después de terminar, Cologne se disculpaba con Tsuyoi, diciendo que tenía asuntos personales que atender y se marchaba. Se encaminaba al templo principal donde Kowai siempre se encontraba cumpliendo deseos y este día no sería la excepción.

La amazona se pasa y toma lugar a un costado de la gran figura del Dios Fai, que se sitúa atrás de Kowai.

—¿Dime cuál es tu deseo? —pregunta Kowai a una jovencita que acaba de entrar.

—Oh Dios Kowai, una extraña enfermedad me aqueja, los curanderos de mi aldea no saben que es y he venido ante usted para que me cure.

—De acuerdo, ¿Que es lo más importante para ti? —Kowai la refleja en su espejo.

—¿Importante? Eran mi padre y mis hermanos que murieron en la guerrilla, ahora solo tengo a mi madre y hermanas.

—Tu padre te dejo algo antes de partir, una reliquia familiar, un collar de jade; del cual no te desharías por nada del mundo.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

—Los espejos nunca mienten, eso es lo primero que pensaste cuando te pregunte, ¿Estás dispuesta a entregármelo a cambio de tu salud?

—Si esa es la paga —de entre sus humildes ropas saca el bello collar, se acerca al Dios y lo deja a sus pies—. Estoy dispuesta a entregarlo.

—Perfecto —Kowai vuelve a reflejar a la jovencita, el reflejo es ahora de una joven deteriorada—. La mujer que vez en este espejo eres tú, así hubieras terminado por la extraña enfermedad.

—Muchas gracias señor —hace una reverencia y sale del templo.

—Felicidades Dios Kowai —dice Cologne—. Otra persona a la que salva.

—Me da igual, al menos he obtenido este bello collar —lo levanta para admirarlo.

Cologne se acerca hasta el joven Dios, posa una de sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Y que piensas hacer con eso? Pienso que se vería hermoso en mi cuello.

—No te emociones —se quita la mano de encima—. Este collar es perfecto para Tsuyoi, es de un verde igual al de sus ojos, ella lo lucirá magníficamente —empieza a caminar a la puerta.

—Tsuyoi ni te ama, le da igual casarse contigo o no.

—Igual que tú, crees que no lo sé —voltea a verla—. Has estado acosándome solo porque tu tonta ley amazona te lo manda y por el miedo que tienes de desobedecer a tú abuela.

—Tienes razón, pero eres guapo y estoy tratando de que esto pueda funcionar —corre y lo abraza—. Vamos olvida tu boda con Tsuyoi, sé que solo te casas con ella por su poder.

—Tal vez la amo.

—Ella mañana parte a la guerra ¿Y si muere?

—No va a morir.

—Dame una oportunidad —le insiste—. ¿Alguna vez te has besado con ella?

Kowai frunce el ceño.

—No, pero tampoco ni tú y yo nos hemos besado.

—Eso se puede solucionar ahora mismo.

Cologne se pone de puntas y besa a Kowai; él le corresponde. Un beso largo y profundo. Después de un rato, Kowai abre los ojos de par en par y se separa de la amazona, Cologne extrañada voltea hacia atrás, encontrándose a Tsuyoi en la puerta.

—Me tomo desprevenido —se justifica el joven.

—Llevo más de 5 minutos aquí.

—Tsuyoi yo lo puedo explicar —dice Cologne.

—No me tienen que explicar nada, lo sé todo, además los escuche. ¿Creen que soy idiota? Tus salidas rápidas al terminar los entrenamientos, exactamente a la hora que Kowai termina de cumplir deseos. Sé lo de tu ley amazona, tu abuela vino a hablar conmigo.

— ¿Hablaste con mi abuela?

—Sí y está empeñada en casarte con Kowai, esté o no yo de por medio y sin importarle lo que opine él al respecto.

—Así es mi abuela, debemos cumplir con las leyes de la aldea.

—Si no regreso de la batalla, Kowai será libre y te podrás casar con él.

—Pero no me han preguntado con quien me quiero casar —dice Kowai.

—Porque no es necesario —responde Tsuyoi—. Te quieres casar conmigo tan solo para obtener poder. Con permiso tengo que prepararme para salir mañana, debo hablar con mi gente, ustedes pueden seguir en lo que estaban —da media vuelta y sale del templo.

—Espero que no vuelva —dice en voz alta Cologne.

— ¿Estás loca? Si no regresa significaría que está muerta.

—Y así, tú y yo nos podremos casar.

— Lo bueno es que fue entrenada por la mejor maestra de toda china ¿verdad?

—Cierto la entrene muy bien —contesta molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Los soldados ya están formados a la puerta del palacio, esperando la orden para ir a batalla. El ejército se conforma de campesinos y dioses, tanto chinos como japoneses.

El dios Fai, Kowai, Warui y Cologne se encuentran ya en la puerta del palacio, listos para despedir al ejército. En eso aparece Tsuyoi, lleva su largo cabello trenzado y recogido en una cebolla. Sus ropas una armadura china, negra con toques azules.

—Todo listo —le informa Warui, mientras le acerca un caballo que ya está ensillado.

—Como tu rival en el amor, deseo que no vuelvas —dice Cologne—. Pero como tú maestra, espero que me demuestres que todo el entrenamiento te sirvió y me hagas sentir orgullosa —le ofrece una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias. Volveré y entonces tendremos una pelea justa entre tú y yo.

—Me parece bien, entonces así será, esperare nuestra batalla personal.

Kowai se acerca con el casco en manos. Cologne y Warui retroceden dándoles espacio.

—Toma, lo vas a necesitar.

—Gracias —toma el casco.

—Cuando vuelvas ¿nos casaremos?

—Sí, ya está acordado.

—Tsuyoi se que no me amas, pero con el tiempo espero que llegues a hacerlo, sé que no me creerás pero yo si te amo. El obtener tú poder no me interesa, déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

Kowai se acerca a Tsuyoi, posa su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de la joven y se acerca hasta besarla, un beso cortó.

—Gracias por éste beso.

—Es mí despedida —contesta Tsuyoi mientras sube al caballo y galopa hasta donde se encuentra el Dios Fai.

—Por favor cuídate mucho y regresa sana y salva —le dice el Dios mientras le entrega la espada—. Tu padre, estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Lo sé abuelo y no te preocupes —se pone el casco—. Mataré al general Hayaku, te lo aseguro.

Tsuyoi encabeza al ejército el cual empieza a avanzar cuesta abajo perdiéndose en lo más profundo del bosque Sabishii.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Ahora sí, espero que la mega espera haya valido la pena, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Esto es solo una parte de lo que vivió la abuela, y no creerán que después de eso se regreso a su aldea así como si nada ¿o sí? En el próximo capítulo, veremos si Tsuyoi volvió o no, y que fue lo que paso, porque es obvio que Cologne no se caso con Kowai.**

**Espero me sigan apoyando y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído y por alguna circunstancia no dejan Review. También a los que lo ponen en favoritos y en follower.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**rosi ramiez: Discúlpame por la demora, ojala te gustara el capi n-n.**

**leandro-sensei: Escondo la cara de vergüenza por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado. Creo que tan solo respondí su primera pregunta, ya sabe porque Tsuyoi era la Diosa de la guerra, las otras dos en los próximos capítulos, serán resueltas.**

**akane yangtz: Perdóname, espero no hayas llorado :c y que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.**

**Maxhika: Por fin la continuación, acepto tomatazos u-u, bueno creo que ya tienes una idea del porque Kowai no "ama" a Akane y ojala el capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Aycyjyl: Lo sé Akane peca de inocencia, pero lo hizo por Ranma. Cierto Kowai solo quiere utilizarla ¿Pero exactamente para qué? **

**Akane192530: Espero que éste capi también te gustara.**

**Rutabi: El antepasado de Ranma se llama Hayaku :P ojala ésta continuación te haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, espero sigamos juntos en éste viaje.**

**No sé para cuando tenga la continuación, pero lo más seguro una vez terminado éste semestre, ya tendré tiempo y me podre poner a escribir sin tantas presiones :D**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 9: "La ley de las amazonas, parte 2"**

**Atte:. Ai Hiwatari**

**06/06/13 **


	9. La ley de las amazonas parte 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. _

_Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los inventados para esta historia._

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza :c ahora sí que no tengo escusa u-u. **

**Como recompensa a todo el tiempo de espera, el capitulo está algo largo. Espero les guste y no les aburra n-n.**

**Pd. A mi favor diré que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento de todas mis historias XD.**

_RANMA ½_  
**"DESEOS"**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_¿Qué serias capas de entregar por cumplir el mayor de tus deseos?_

**CAPITULO 9: LA LEY DE LAS AMAZONAS. PARTE 2.  
**  
_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
* _ * onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Nota de la autora y/o información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back_

**PALACIO TAO – SEIS MESES DESPUES.**

Cologne está paseando por los jardines del palacio. Ya es invierno y los grandes y hermosos rosales, están muertos. Los cubre una fina capa de nieve al igual que el suelo.

—/_Parece que hoy nevara de nuevo_/ —piensa.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar al templo. El cual está cerrado y una multitud se encuentra afuera.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta una vez que se encuentra cerca.

—Señorita Cologne, lo mismo de los últimos meses. El dios Kowai que se encierra y no quiere cumplir deseos.

—Por favor señorita, convénzalo, necesitamos que nos ayude.

—Veré que puedo hacer pero no les prometo nada.

Les hace una pequeña reverencia y camina entre los aldeanos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abre con sumo cuidado y se pasa sin hacer ruido. En el interior se encuentra Kowai enfrente de la gran estatua del dios Fai, en pose de meditación. De pronto hace aparecer frente a él su espejo y recita un conjuro.

"_Kagami, Kagami. Watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu"._

_Espejito, espejito. Reflejando la fealdad de mi alma._

"_Kagami, Kagami. Watashi no kare ta kokoro wo utsusu"._

_Espejito, espejito, Reflejando mí condenada alma._

Una luz sale del espejo y al instante desaparece.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Kowai voltea rápidamente hacia atrás.

—Soy yo —Cologne sale de su escondite—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—El espejo me lo dijo.

—Pues parece que no te dice todo.

—¿A qué viniste? —desaparece el espejo con un movimiento de su mano.

—Perdona no quería interrumpir. Solo que afuera está como siempre la gente del pueblo, esperando que les abras y les cumplas sus deseos.

—Diles que se marchen, que solo pierden su tiempo —se levanta—. No les cumpliré nada.

—Desde que Tsuyoi murió en batalla, te has sumergido en esa depresión, ya han pasado seis meses ¿Cuándo piensas olvidarla y seguir con tu vida?

—No está muerta —camina hasta quedar frente a Cologne—. Tiene que estar en algún lugar.

—Ya no te mortifiques, recuerda que no encontraron su cuerpo. El deslave de la montaña se lo llevo todo, lo único que hallaron fue su espada ¡Acéptalo está muerta!

—No creeré eso, al menos que encuentre sus restos. Hasta ese momento lo aceptare.

—¿Por eso aún mandas a tus hombres a buscarla? Ni siquiera tú la has podido encontrar con el poder de tu espejo.

—Di lo que quieras la seguiré buscando.

—Déjame cuidarte y tratar de sanar esa herida.

—Cuidar de un dios es como temer que se te ahogue la sirena.

—Lo único que estas tratando de hacer es aplazar nuestra boda —dice molesta—. Recuerda la última voluntad de Tsuyoi.

Kowai pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Cologne.

—Te recuerdo que eres una humana, no eres una diosa ¿Cómo piensas que podrás casarte conmigo? Ya olvídalo —le da un beso en la frente—. Por favor diles a las personas del pueblo que no saldré, no hasta que vuelva Tsuyoi —la suelta.

Kowai sale por la puerta trasera del templo dejando a una Cologne turbada en medio del lugar.

**HALL DEL PALACIO.**

El señor Fai se encuentra en su trono, cuando ve llegar a Cologne junto con su abuela hasta los pies de las escaleras.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —les pregunta.

—No quería venir a molestarlo señor —dice la abuela—. Pero creo que hay un tema muy delicado del cual debemos hablar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De la boda de mi nieta con el joven Kowai. Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de empezar con los preparativos.

—¿Y por qué no los han comenzado?

—Porque el dios Kowai pone de escusa que mi nieta es humana y los humanos no se pueden casar con un dios.

—Temo decirle que eso es verdad.

—Él venció a Cologne y las leyes de las amazonas son muy claras y deben cumplirse, sin excepciones.

—Hay una forma —se levanta y comienza a bajar la escalinata—. Pero tendrá que quedar en un secreto —llega hasta el pie de la escalera.

—Téngalo por seguro.

—Síganme.

Los tres caminan por el pasillo que da al lado oeste, el que lleva al cuarto del dios Fai. Se detienen delante de la gran puerta negra de más de cinco metros de altura.

—Yo pase por éste lugar el primer día que llegue al palacio —dice Cologne después de estar callada todo éste tiempo—. Le pregunte a Warui que había aquí y no lo sabía.

—Aquí guardo uno de los más grandes secretos del palacio —de sus ropas saca una llave—. Por lo tanto solo lo conocen las personas en las que confió y son muy pocas.

—Gracias por la confianza —dice la abuela mientras hace una reverencia.

Abre el candado y desenreda unas cadenas. Las puertas se abren automáticamente y el dios Fai hace una señal e invita a pasar primero a Cologne y a su abuela.

En el interior se encuentran cuatro estatuas, acomodadas estratégicamente señalando cada una, hacia un punto cardinal y las cuales se observan entre sí. Además cada estatua tiene la figura de un animal de la mitología china: el fénix, el dragón, la tortuga y el tigre. Al fondo se encuentra la espada que pertenecía a Tsuyoi.

—¿Y estas estatuas? —pregunta Cologne.

—El agua de estas estatuas es mágica.

—¿Y eso en que me ayudara? —insiste Cologne.

—Una de sus aguas te hará una Diosa.

—Pero son cuatro, ¿y las otras tres?

—Una convierte a un humano en dios, otra a un dios en humano. Una te da poder y la última te hace inmortal.

—¿Y puede tomar de varias? ¿Hacer combinaciones? —pregunta la abuela.

—Sí, podría hacerlo. Pero se debe tener cuidado al tomar alguna de éstas aguas.

—¿Y cuál es la que me hará una diosa?

—Paciencia joven Cologne, aún no te puedo revelar el efecto de cada una.

—¿Y mientras?

—Mientras, empezaremos los preparativos para tu boda. Y ese día, antes de la ceremonia te daré a tomar del agua adecuada. Para cuando llegues al altar seas una diosa y Kowai no tenga excusas para no casarse contigo.

—Me parece perfecto —dice la abuela—. Muchas gracias dios Fai.

—No tiene nada que agradecer —les hace una señal para salir del recinto—. Fue la última voluntad de Tsuyoi.

—Disculpe señor Fai ¿esa era la espada de Tsuyoi? —pregunta la joven amazona mientras señala hacia el fondo de la habitación.

—Así es.

—De verdad siento lo que paso —dice una vez afuera.

—No te preocupes, por lo menos cumplió su promesa y vengo a su padre matando al general japonés. Lástima que también haya sacrificado su vida —su gesto cambia a uno triste.

—Perdóneme no quise remover viejos recuerdos. ¿Pero porque la espada ha estado escondida aquí todo éste tiempo?

—Ay jovencita… si supieras que hay personas en éste palacio que quieren esa espada para planes malvados ¿me lo creerías? Es mejor que continúe escondida, así que por favor no se lo comenten a nadie.

—No lo haremos —dicen las amazonas.

Cierra la puerta y regresan por el pasillo. Mientras una figura se encuentra escondida detrás de un pilar, sin ser descubierta.

Al llegar al Hall, se despiden. El dios Fai va a subir los escalones, cuando Warui llega gritando.

—¡Señor Fai! ¡Señor Kowai!

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta el dios Fai.

—¡Tsuyoi! Señor ¡La han encontrado!

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Sí señor, venga. Llegaran en cualquier momento al palacio.

El dios Fai, ayudado por Warui, sale lo más rápido que su edad se lo permite.

Cologne y su abuela se quedan estáticas en el hall.

—No puede ser, a buena hora se le ocurre a esa mocosa reaparecer —dice la abuela sin disimular su coraje.

—Pero abuela, es una buena noticia saber que está viva.

—Entonces espero que no te importe tener que pelear contra tu amiga.

**ENTRADA DEL PALACIO.**

El dios Fai y Warui son los primeros en llegar. Los hombres de Kowai aparecen tirando de un caballo, sobre él viene Tsuyoi. Lo paran y ayudan a bajar a la joven diosa.

—¡Por los ancestros! Que alegría que estés viva —dice el señor Fai mientras la abraza.

—Abuelo… perdóname.

—¿Pero por qué pides perdón? ¿Y por qué traes esas ropas de campesina? ¿Dónde estuviste todo éste tiempo?

—Yo…

En eso llega Kowai, corre hasta Tsuyoi, trata de abrazarla pero ella retrocede y lo rechaza.

—Tsuyoi sabía que estabas viva, no podías haber muerto tan fácilmente —dice Kowai restándole importancia a la acción anterior de Tsuyoi—. Ahora que has vuelto, ya podremos casarnos ¿Qué tal mañana?

Cologne y su abuela llegan a presenciar la escena.

—¿Qué te pasa hija? —pregunta su abuelo.

Tsuyoi voltea a ver a la abuela de Cologne y baja la vista.

—Estoy cansada, fue un viaje largo, me gustaría descansar. ¿Podríamos hablar de eso mañana?

—Claro pasa, toma un baño y cámbiate de ropas —dice Kowai—. Luego podrás platicarnos lo que paso. Descansa para mañana poder preparar todo para la boda.

Tsuyoi se marcha sola hacia el palacio.

—También entrare —dice el dios Fai—. Empieza a hacer sereno.

—Claro señor Fai —dice Kowai—. Debe cuidarse para estar bien mañana, ya que será el gran día.

El dios Fai lo mira con un poco de odio y resignación. Le da la espalda y se encamina a dentro del plació sin contestarle nada.

—Señor Kowai —le habla uno de sus hombres—. Tal vez hay algo que debe saber.

—Ahorita no, vayan y preparen todo para que mañana mismo sea la boda.

—Por eso señor, le tenemos que advertir antes de que se case, donde encontramos a la joven Tsuyoi.

—Dije que luego, vayan y hagan lo que les ordeno ¿Es tan difícil obedecerme?

—De acuerdo señor —los dos sirvientes se alejan.

—Warui acompáñame, hay asuntos que planear.

—Como usted diga señor.

Kowai y Warui se dirigen hacia el templo, dejando solas en la entrada a Cologne y a su abuela.

—Oíste Cologne, el muy cobarde ya está planeando la boda para mañana.

—Tal vez sea mejor así abuela. Eso ya estaba planeado desde antes de que yo llegara al palacio.

—No jovencita esa boda no se realizará, tú te encargaras de Kowai y de impedir esa boda. Yo iré a hablar de nuevo con Tsuyoi parece que no sabe respetar un acuerdo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me hagas caso yo me entiendo.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

A los primeros rayos del sol la gente del palacio va de un lado a otro, acomodando el jardín para la tan esperada boda. Acomodan mesas y taburetes, sin importar la capa de nieve que cubre el suelo, ni los copos que sutilmente caen del cielo anunciando una ventisca.

—Tal vez ésta nieve sea de mal presagio —comenta una de las sirvientas del palacio.

—¡Por buda, ni lo pienses! Hoy debe ser un gran día para los amos, olvida esas ideas y sigue trabajando —le contesta otra sirvienta.

**CUARTO DE TSUYOI.**

Cologne llega hasta el cuarto de Tsuyoi, repasando mentalmente el dialogo que dirá en cuanto la vea. Toca pero nadie responde, vuelve a insistir.

—¿Quién? —se escucha desde adentro.

—Tsuyoi, soy Cologne.

—Pasa, está abierto.

La amazona gira la perrilla y abre, pasa y cierra la puerta tras de ella. Tsuyoi se encuentra junto a su ventana viendo a un punto lejano. El cuarto está perfectamente ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar como si a su regreso no haya movido nada. La cama tendida y sobre ella un vestido de novia tradicional chino. Cologne al verlo se enoja y reacciona.

—Vengo a decirte que peleare por Kowai y que yo…

—Ya le dije a tu abuela que no es necesario —la interrumpe—. Ya no tengo la menor intención de casarme con Kowai.

—¿Y ése vestido? —lo señala con desprecio.

—Lo han traído las sirvientas, lo envió Kowai.

—Se que no lo amas, pero antes estabas dispuesta a casarte con él por el recuerdo de tus padres ¿Qué cambio? ¿Tiene qué ver con tu desaparición? ¿Qué paso todo éste tiempo?

Tsuyoi voltea a ver a Cologne.

—Me he enamorado de alguien —camina hasta la cama, hace el vestido hacia un lado y se sienta—. Yo no lo planee, tan solo se dio —dice con una sonrisa en el rostro—. No me quiero casar con Kowai —su mirada cambia a una triste.

—Debes decírselo a Kowai para que detenga los preparativos.

—Temo su reacción, la nieve de afuera es un mal augurio, me advierte que algo malo pasará —empuña sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Es solo tú imaginación, dile a tu abuelo que no te quieres casar, veras que él te protegerá si Kowai llegara a oponerse.

—Tienes razón, le diré cuanto antes —se levanta—. Perdóname Cologne todo esto se hubiera evitado si yo no hubiera vuelto como acorde con tu abuela.

—¿Tú acordaste algo con mi abuela?

—¿No te lo dijo? Un día antes de irme a la guerra, vino a hablar conmigo. Estaba enterada que no me quería casar así que me propuso que me hiciera pasar por muerta, así Kowai me olvidaría y ella te podría casar con él. Aunque el deslave de la montaña no estaba planeado.

—No lo sabía. Pero Kowai no te olvido y te siguió buscando hasta que te encontraron… Tsuyoi me alegra que estés viva —le sonríe.

—Gracias, ahorita mismo hablaré con mi abuelo —se acerca a la puerta—. Le diré la verdad.

—Yo iré a buscar a Kowai le medio planteare la situación, esperemos que reaccione maduramente.

Las dos salen de la habitación y antes de que Tsuyoi se marche Cologne la cuestiona.

—Tsuyoi espera ¿De quién estás enamorada?

—De mi enemigo, el general japonés Hayaku.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PALACIO — CUARTO SECRETO.**

Cologne lleva buen rato buscando a Kowai. Ha recorrido medio palacio y ninguna señal del joven dios. Primero va a revisar al templo, nada. Sigue recorriendo el palacio, en su camino ve a todos los sirvientes acomodando el patio para la boda que se supone se llevará a cabo. Le dan ganas de ir y gritarles que paren los arreglos, pero por más que quisiera eso no le corresponde a ella. Mejor hablar con Kowai lo antes posible para que detenga todo.

Llega hasta la habitación de Kowai, ninguna señal de él. No le queda más que preguntar por Warui a unas sirvientas que se encuentran arreglando el traje tradicional chino para el novio. Las chicas niegan haber visto al fiel sirviente, si alguien sabía donde se podría encontrar Kowai, era Warui.

Harta y cansada de buscarlos, se dirige a la habitación del señor Fai, lo más seguro es que Tsuyoi se encuentre ahí hablando con él. Al caminar por el pasillo y pasar la gran puerta negra, nota que el candado y las cadenas están rotas y la puerta entreabierta. Decide acercarse a investigar, abre la puerta lentamente y en su interior encuentra a Kowai y a Warui, en medio de las estatuas y tomando agua de ellas.

—¿Kowai?

—Cologne ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kowai se pasa la mano por la boca, secándose el resto de agua.

—¿Yo? Ustedes que están haciendo.

—Que pregunta tan mas obvia, tomando agua ¿Qué no vez? —señala las estatuas, de las cuales, dos de cuatro brota agua.

—¿El dios Fai sabe qué están haciendo?

—El dios Fai esto, el dios Fai lo otro —dice en tono molesto—. Claro que no lo sabe, ni siquiera me había confiado lo que escondía en éste cuarto. Hasta que vi que se los mostraría a ti y a tu abuela, decidí espiarlos y así me entere de lo valiosas que son éstas estatuas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? Él te ha cuidado todos estos años.

—ÉL siempre ha preferido a Tsuyoi, yo solo he sido una obligación, una promesa que cumplir. Pero eso se acabo ahora yo tomaré lo que me merezco.

—¿Y qué es lo que te mereces? —pregunta el señor Fai mientras va entrando al lugar.

Cologne se pone pálida, un mal presentimiento la invade. Kowai por su parte no se inmuta.

—El poder, el ser amo y señor de éste palacio.

—Siempre tan ambicioso, por eso tú afán de casarte con Tsuyoi para obtener su poder una vez siendo su esposo.

—Crees que no sé que una vez que mueras, a quien le heredaras todo esto será a Tsuyoi.

—Tendrás que olvidarte de tus planes suspenderé la boda, no permitiré que te cases con ella.

—¿Qué dices? —unas chispas rodean el cuerpo de Kowai.

—Tenga cuidado señor Fai —dice Cologne preocupada—. Kowai y Warui tomaron agua de alguna de las estatuas.

—Veo que has tomado agua del poder. Ya tienes lo que tanto querías, olvida a Tsuyoi.

—Sí, ya tengo el poder que quería y necesitaba para quitarte de tú posición, pero también quiero a Tsuyoi, ella será la esposa perfecta a la altura de un dios como lo seré yo. Su belleza y poder serán míos —las chispas empiezan a aumentar en cantidad.

—Tsuyoi no te ama.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero con amor o sin amor será mi esposa.

—Tsuyoi no quiere casarse contigo, no lo estás entendiendo. Ella fue la que vino a mí a pedir que suspendiera la boda. Antes yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla casarse contigo, porque ella había aceptado ¿Recuerdas? Ahora que no quiere ¡Perfecto! No la obligaré a unir su vida a un patán ambicioso.

Las chispas que rodean el cuerpo de Kowai aumentan de tamaño.

—Ten cuidado como te refieres a mí, viejo. Tsuyoi se casará conmigo con o sin tu permiso, la obligaré si es necesario.

—No puedes obligar a una chica que está enamorada de otro a casarse contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Enamorada de otro?

Kowai expulsa su energía, la cual impacta en el techo logrando que unos pedazos caigan.

—¡Cuidado señor Fai! —Cologne corre y lo protege de ser aplastado por el concreto.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?

—Gracias señorita Cologne.

—Creo que será mejor que no le diga nada, con ese nuevo poder no sabe cómo reaccionará.

—¿Decirme qué? —cuestiona Kowai.

—No te preocupes —dice el dios Fai mientras se pone de pie—. Ve por Tsuyoi y sácala del palacio.

—Pero señor ¿Y usted?

—Detendré a Kowai, que esperas ¡Ve y protege a mi nieta!

—De acuerdo —Cologne corre hacia la salida.

—Warui, detenla —le ordena Kowai.

Warui cierra la puerta e intercepta a Cologne, la toma por las muñecas desde la espalda.

—Suéltame Warui.

—Lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes.

—Deja ir a la amazona —pide el señor Fai.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos saldrá de ésta habitación, hasta que me digan que están ocultando.

—No estamos ocultando nada, ya te lo dije. Tsuyoi está enamorada de alguien más. No era quien esperaba para ella, pero la hace feliz. Ella lo ama y él a ella.

—¿Qué estupideces dices? Tsuyoi no conoce a nadie.

—No olvides que estuvo desaparecida por seis meses. Te lo repito olvida tu boda con ella. Te prohíbo que te cases con Tsuyoi, prefiero que se case y sea feliz con Hayaku, que contigo.

—¿Hayaku? El general japonés.

—¿Conoces a otro con ese nombre?

La furia y los celos de Kowai se desatan.

—Tsuyoi no se casará con nadie que no sea yo.

Arroja una bola de energía contra el dios Fai, el cual la detiene con otra esfera de energía.

—¿Qué crees que no me defenderé? Tendrás que pasar sobre mí si quieres salir de ésta habitación.

—Eso no será problema, anciano.

—Recuerda que soy el dios supremo del palacio. No quería hacer esto, espero me perdones en otra vida —el señor Fai le regresa a Kowai su energía, sumando la de él. La gran esfera de energía le pega por completo a Kowai estrellándolo contra la pared, y provocando que caiga al suelo boca abajo—. Lo siento Kowai, descansa en paz.

En eso Kowai se levanta.

—¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes viejo?

—¿Qué? —el dios Fai se sorprende—. Te ataque con todo mí poder —voltea a ver las estatuas—. No puede ser, no solo tomaste agua del poder.

—Así es, también tome agua de la inmortalidad y por más que lo intentes no podrás detenerme. Ahora más que un dios, soy inmortal.

Le lanza otra esfera que el dios Fai vuelve a detener.

—¡Corra señor Fai! —grita Cologne mientras trata de zafarse del agarre de Warui—. Suéltame Warui, debemos proteger al dios Fai, Kowai lo va a matar ¿no te importa?

—Mi lealtad es al amo Kowai.

—Tú no eras así de fuerte, también tomaste agua del poder.

—No solo de esa, si no también del agua de la inmortalidad.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Para seguir sirviendo al señor Kowai.

—Es una locura ¡Señor Fai escape!

—No se preocupe joven Cologne, moriré peleando si ese es mi destino, con tal de detener a éste monstruo.

—¿Me has llamado monstruo? Deberías medir mejor como llamas a tu verdugo.

—Aunque seas inmortal tu poder no podrá matarme.

—Mi poder no, pero que me dices del poder de la espada.

Kowai y el señor Fai voltean a ver la espada, la cual se encuentra a unos 30 metros de ellos. En una fracción de segundo Kowai y el dios Fai, están junto a la espada, tomándola al mismo tiempo.

—No creí que un anciano se moviera tan rápido.

—No debes confiarte por la apariencia de las personas, seré viejo pero sigo siendo un dios.

—Que a diferencia de mi, puede morir —le da un puñetazo que lo manda al suelo y empuña la espada.

El dios Fai se defiende arrojándole bolas de energía desde el suelo, las cuales pegan en Kowai sin causarle ningún daño. La última, Kowai se la regresa, hiriéndolo.

—Esto se acabo —se acerca y pone la espada sobre el estomago del dios.

—¡No lo hagas! —grita Cologne.

—Vamos mátame ¿Crees qué Tsuyoi se casará con el asesino de su abuelo?

—Por más que los dos lo repitan, tú no eres su abuelo y ella se casará conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

—No lo lograras, el general Hayaku está en camino, viene por Tsuyoi y se la llevará.

La locura de Kowai explota.

—Entonces cuando llegue lo matare al igual que hice contigo —le clava la espada en el estomago, atravesándolo completamente. El dios Fai deja de respirar.

—¡No! —grita desesperada Cologne—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Kowai saca la espada.

—Cállate si no quieres terminar igual.

Cologne cae sobre sus piernas y comienza a llorar. Warui sigue sin soltarla.

—¿Qué haremos con ella señor?

—No sé, pero no podemos dejarla ir, ha visto que mate al anciano y no me conviene que Tsuyoi se entere por el momento. Los planes de la boda tienen que seguir como si nada haya pasado.

—Señor ¿Recuerda los calabozos en la parte subterránea del palacio?

—Es cierto, aquellos en los que el viejo Fai nos prohibía jugar de niños. Llévala y enciérrala en alguna celda.

Cologne desde su posición, reacciona al escuchar a Kowai. Con las manos inmovilizadas se impulsa hacia atrás y con su pie derecho patea en la cara a Warui, mandándolo unos metros lejos. Se incorpora y corre a la puerta, logra abrirla pero antes de poder salir Kowai llega por atrás, la jala del cabello y la mete de nuevo, cerrando la puerta y estampando a la joven contra ella.

—¿A dónde crees qué vas amazona? —la toma por el cuello.

—Me tomo por sorpresa señor —dice Warui.

—Déjame ir —con sus dos manos sostiene el brazo de Kowai, mientras lo patea una y otra vez—. Que me dejes ir, te digo.

—Patea todo lo que quieras, pero no puedo hacer eso —se acerca a ella y aspira el aroma de su pelo—. Si te hubieras ido hace seis meses —le dice al oído—. No estarías involucrada en un problema que ni siquiera te concierne —se separa de ella y se dirige a su sirviente—. Warui ve con Tsuyoi, encárgate de que no sospeche nada y que los planes de la boda sigan.

—¿Y usted qué hará?

—Yo me encargaré de llevarla a los calabozos.

—No, suéltame, te lo suplico.

Kowai se lleva a Cologne arrastrándola del cabello por los pasillos secretos del palacio que dirigen a los calabozos subterráneos. Llegan hasta ellos, Kowai abre una celda en la cual mete a Cologne, y le pone unos grilletes en las muñecas.

—¡Ayúdenme! —grita la amazona.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, ya que tus gritos no se oirán hasta arriba.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

—Sí, solo hasta que mis planes se cumplan y dependiendo de cómo resulten, mandaré a que te liberen o a que te maten —cierra la puerta del calabozo—. Pórtate bien mientras.

—No puedes dejarme en éste lugar ¡Kowai Vuelve!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bien como estaba muy largo decidí dejar los recuerdos de Cologne hasta aquí. Sino la verdad nunca actualizo x-x.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿La espera ha valido la pena?**

**En el próximo capi la continuación. ¿Cómo habrá escapado del palacio la joven Cologne? Y una vez terminado el desenlace de los recuerdos de la abuela, regresaremos al tiempo actual n-n.**

**Espero me sigan apoyando y dejen sus opiniones que son lo que me anima a continuar *o*.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído y por alguna circunstancia no dejan Review. También a los que lo ponen en favoritos y en follower.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**leandro-sensei: ¡Sensei! Perdóneme por todo éste tiempo sin actualizar T_T. Espero éste capi también le gustara :D Muchas gracias por el comentario anterior me animo muchísimo y puse todo mi esfuerzo en éste capi para que también fuera de su agrado. Espero que la batalla le gustara, no estoy segura si se parece a las de dragon ball o no, pero me esforcé en darme a entender xD ojala lo haya logrado :3. Ps. ¿Qué le pareció el uso de la frase :D?**

**rosi ramiez: Hola, de nuevo perdón por la espera ¿te gusto el capi? Así es su enemigo resulta ser el amor de su vida. Gracias por el Review :D.**

**leslietendo: Muchas gracias por tu Review. Disculpa la demora y ojala te haya gustado el capi n-n.**

**Jennifer: De verdad perdón, ahora sí que me tarde :c menos que la ultima vez, pero aun así tarde x-x. ¿Qué te pareció el capi :D? Gracias por el comentario :3.**

**Lolita: Hola :D tarde pero seguro n-n claro que lo terminaré, aunque creo que tardaré algo x-x. Espero te haya gustado el capi ñ.ñ.**

**maxhika: ¡One! Al fin actualice xD espero no me mates por la espera D: y que el capitulo te haya gustado :3 Muchas gracias por tu Review y por tu apoyo *o*. No sé si ya no odiaste a Cologne y que opinas de todo lo que está pasando. Y de Kowai ni se diga, seguro lo quieres hacer carnitas xD**

**Aycyjyl: ¡Manis! ¿Te gusto el capi? Como leíste si regreso Tsuyoi sana y salva, no con Hayaku pero él ira por ella después :3 Y bueno también ya viste que hizo la abuela al respecto y que no le fue muy bien. Sobre Kowai, pues ya se le fueron las cabras al monte, que más te puedo decir xD. Gracias por tu Review *o*.**

**Rutabi: ¡Amiga! Gracias por leer el capi y dejarme tu Review :D. Así es, Ranma en su vida pasada fue el enemigo de Akane, aunque algo debió pasar porque terminaron enamorados ;3. ¿El capitulo fue como te lo habías imaginado? O:**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, espero sigamos juntos en éste viaje n-n.**

**No sé para cuando tenga la continuación u-u**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 10: "Recuerdos Conectados"**

**Atte:. Ai Hiwatari**

**27/07/13 **


End file.
